


Onwards

by Fratdaddyo_hara



Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kissing, Makeup Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, basketball player Kara, soccer player lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratdaddyo_hara/pseuds/Fratdaddyo_hara
Summary: Just some snippets into the relationship between Kara and Lena. Some take place after the end of Worthy and some will be set before the end.Lot's of fluff, a little bit of angst, maybe some smut if you're lucky!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118456
Comments: 92
Kudos: 442





	1. Braids

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back!
> 
> Prompt by hopewillkeepyoualive
> 
> They came up with the idea of NCU's mascot being a Viking. Kara to wear two little braids on the side of her head every game and for Lena to ask why, because shes a Viking, obviously! Kara then puts two little braids in Lena's hair before her game and she ends up having the best game of her career.

They had established a routine before every single one of Kara’s games. She would go to Lena’s, have some food, take a nap with her girlfriend, then do her hair while listening to her pre-game playlist and finished off with Lena’s good luck kisses on her wrists.

Although, since the game against Central City, Kara now insisted that Lena do her hair, because she did it better.

Kara sat on the floor, in front of the couch and Lena sat behind her and ran her fingers through her hair, scratching her scalp. Kara hummed, rolling her head back into Lena’s lap, she smiled and kissed Kara’s forehead.

“Dutch braids?” Kara nodded. Lena set to work, brushing the tangles out of her hair. “Why, braids?” Kara hummed, questioningly, “I’m just curious, braids don’t seem like something you would choose. Don’t get me wrong, they look great but you don’t wear them any other time.”

“Oh, cos we’re the Vikings, so obviously I have to look like a Viking” Kara supplied, simply.

“Ahh, of course and you can only be a Viking during the game”

“Exactly, it helps me to get in the zone, it’s like I’m someone other than myself: a warrior putting their armour on before heading in to battle” Lena kissed the side of her head, “it’s stupid, I know-”

“Hey, it’s not stupid” she draped her arms around Kara and hugged her from where she was sat, “it’s not stupid at all. In fact, I think it’s a very good way of describing it” Kara reached up and held onto her arms.

“I know the Netherlands wasn’t formed until after the age of the Vikings but, Vikings braided their hair and Dutch braids were the closest I could get while still being practical for a game” Kara explained.

“Can I try something different? If you don’t like it I’ll change it” Lena said, sitting back up.

“Go ahead” Kara said, leaning her head back again and Lena pecked her lips.

Lena started by sectioning the top of her head into three section, she braided the middle section into a wide plait, that continued down the back of her head. She then braided the left section, smaller and tighter this time, continuing down into a thinner braid. She repeated the same process on the right section.

Kara spoke to her while she was working.

“Where did you learn to braid hair like this?” she asked.

“Where else, but boarding school” she laughed, “that’s all we could really do during our free time after class: gossip on our beds and braid each others hair- well that was until we started sneaking out at night, drinking and smoking behind the school walls.”

“What? Perfect little Luthor breaking the rules, I don’t believe it” Kara teased.

“I went through my wild phase when my parents were on the other side of the world, what they didn’t know, couldn’t piss them off” she chuckled.

She pulled the three braids and her remaining hair up into a pony tail.

“I’m finished, darling” she husked into Kara’s ear. She handed her a mirror and Kara looked at the intricate braiding.

“Holy shit Lena! That is incredible, I look like a warrior!” Kara was giddy with excitement and kept looking at her hair in the mirror.

“You want to keep your hair like this for the game?” Lena asked.

“Of course, look at me!”

She actually looked somewhat intimidating when they were announcing the starting line-up, a Viking ready for battle.

__________

Kara had never seen Lena look so flustered she was usually unflappable before a game. She prepared way in advance, watched all the film available, she was thorough, methodical: analysed her game, the opponents game, covered all the angles. She calculated which tactics and which plays on set pieces would yield the greatest chance of success, based on the defence style of play.

Of course, soccer wasn’t a game you could control through mathematics, there were outliers, wild cards and you can never tell definitively what a player is thinking but, that’s what makes it so much fun, it’s _almost_ unpredictable.

It was remarkable to watch and Kara had asked her to talk her through the calculations she’d made once. It really was phenomenal to see how her brain worked and Kara had picked up a few things that she could transfer into her own game preparation.

Lena prepared in advance so that her mind was clear come game day, she would spend the day relaxed, knowing she’d done all she could.

Kara had never seen her so anxious, they were sitting on the couch waiting for Sam to get home. She didn’t so much have a routine for before a game, but her and Sam always went together. Kara was watching Lena closely, she was hunched over, one leg bouncing uncontrollably and she was pulling at her bottom lip.

“Lena, are you okay?” Kara received no response, “Lena?” she said, louder this time. Her head snapped up,

“Hmm? I’m sorry, darling, did you say something?”

“What’s got you so nervous, baby?” Kara asked gently, her arm slipped around the ravenette’s waist.

“I-I don’t know, I don’t think tonight is going to go well at all and I’m usually right about these things.” She wrung her hands together.

“Why don’t you think it’s going to go well?” Kara asked, softly.

“I just have a weird feeling, like-like I’m not myself somehow,” she breathed.

“Well, then maybe you need to be someone else for this game” Kara said, an idea popping into her head.

“What do you mean?” Kara gently pulled out her tight pony tail.

“I think, you need to embrace your inner Viking” she said, right next to her ear. Lena let out a breathy laugh.

“Kara, that’s your thing, I always wear my hair in a pony tail” Lena said.

“So?” she brushed Lena’s hair away from her neck and pressed a light kiss there, “you’re not superstitious about your hairstyle are you?” Lena shook her head. “Well, then, braids it is” she motioned for Lena to sit in front of her, she did as she was told.

“I won’t do anything too drastic” she pressed another soft kiss to Lena’s neck. Kara kept her classic pony tail but with two small braids running from just above the tips of her ears on either side of her head.

“There you go, baby” Kara whispered, “ready for battle”

Lena played the best game of her life that night, she scored five goals and was absolutely unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not read the prompt properly before I wrote this and ended up writing Kara having full Dutch braids instead, so I'm sorry for that! But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> Edit: this is what Kara’s Viking braids look like 
> 
> https://pin.it/dtrTrFH


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National City has snow for the first time in years! Guess which one takes full advantage of this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're having a wonderful day wherever you are!

It was winter in National City and for the first time in years, copious amounts of snow blanketed the city. Kara was obviously like a child on Christmas, she didn’t really have much clothing that was suitable for colder weather because the city was typically warm and she rarely got cold, even in winter. In her mind nothing was going to stop her from running around, making snow angels and starting a huge snowball fight on the quad. Even if that meant having to sit in class all afternoon in soaking wet clothes.

She was shivering, by the end of the school day, waiting for Lena’s lecture to finish.

“H-hey, b-baby” Kara greeted.

“Cold?” she teased, she rubbed her hands up and down Kara’s arms, “why are you soaking wet, darling?” she raised an eyebrow. Kara gulped and looked down guiltily. “Did you play in the snow and then sit in your wet clothes all day?”

“Maybe,” she mumbled, “but-but I’m not that cold” she avoided Lena’s disappointed glare.

“The sound of your teeth chattering kinda contradicts that” Lena said crossing her arms over her chest. “Move it!” she said, pointing in the direction of the car park. Lena whacked the heater up to full blast and drove Kara back to her apartment.

“You look really pretty today, baby” Kara said, filling the silence, “is that a new shirt?” Lena just shot her a glare instead of replying, “I’m sorry” she mumbled, “I just wanted to play in the snow, we hardly ever get it here or in Midvale.”

“I know, darling. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take care of yourself, you’re gonna get sick now,” Lena said.

Kara scoffed, “I’ll be fine, I don’t get sick, Lena” the ravenette raised an eyebrow.  
Lena made her strip as soon as they got back, Kara waggled her eyebrows, “so that’s how we’re gonna warm up, huh?”

Lena pushed her into the bathroom, “nope, you’re gonna take a shower, to warm up” Kara pouted.

“Will you join me?” Kara used her puppy dog eyes, pleading with her, “I said I was sorry”

“Fine” Lena sighed, she could never stay mad at Kara for long. They took a long shower together until Kara stopped shivering and she could feel her fingers again. Lena wrapped her up in multiple layers and kissed her nose.

Kara sneezed while Lena was making tea, she whipped around and smirked at the blonde.

“It’s just one sneeze, Lena” she rolled her eyes.

By the end of the night, Kara was curled up on Lena’s chest with a blocked nose, sore throat and a cough. Not to mention, she sneezed multiple times every few minutes.

“I think I’m dying” she groaned, Lena rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

“I thought you didn’t get sick?” Lena teased.

“I’m not sick, I’m dying” Kara whined. Alex walked through the door an hour later and laughed at the pouting puppy laying on Lena’s chest.

“Aw Kara, look at your little red nose, I thought you didn’t get sick?” Kara turned her head and grumbled into Lena’s neck, “what was that?” Alex grinned.

“She said she’s not sick, she’s dying” Lena supplied. Alex stroked the back of Kara’s head,

“You want me to take over?” Alex whispered, Kara whined and fisted her hands in Lena’s shirt.

“Nah, I’m already covered in her germs, no point you getting sick as well” Alex nodded and helped Lena to convince Kara that her bed would be comfier then the couch.

Lena left her for a moment to get her some paracetamol, a bottle of water and the box of tissues. When she got back Kara was sprawled out on her bed whining, it looked like she’d attempted to pull her hoodie over her head and somehow got stuck.

“I left you for two minutes” Lena chuckled, Kara whined again, followed by something that sounded like “help”.

Lena helped her get the hoodie off and handed her the water. Lena set up her laptop and put on a random series that they had both seen before, pulling Kara onto her chest. She stroked her head and kissed her forehead every so often,

“My poor, sick baby” Kara grumbled lightly, “I’m sorry, my poor, dying baby.” Kara soon fell asleep, snuggled deeply into Lena.

__________

Kara woke up the next morning, with a pounding headache, her nose was blocked which meant she had to breathe through her mouth all night and her sore throat was so much worse.

“Hey, sleepy head, how you doing?” Lena made sure to keep her voice low. Kara made no noise she just shifted slightly, further into Lena’s embrace and tucked her face into her neck, desperately trying to block out any kind of light.

“Not good, huh?” she stroked Kara’s warm skin, softly. Each time Lena moved to get up, Kara fisted her hands in her shirt, clinging to her.

“Stay, please” Kara croaked out.

“I’m not going anywhere, darling” she whispered. “But, I want to look after you. Which means I need to get up and get some things for you, but I’ll be right back okay?” Kara groaned but let her get up.

Lena spent the weekend, holding the blonde, making her cups of tea with honey and rubbing vapo rub on her chest. Kara didn’t appreciate being left alone for periods longer than five minutes, she somehow always managed to get herself into trouble: clothing stuck, bed sheets on the floor, she’d even managed to spill her drink all over herself.

She also couldn’t eat anything other than soup or toast, worst 48 hours of her life, well worst 48 hours regarding food, having Lena cuddle her and give her kisses and nurse her back from her death bed was pretty great.

It had snowed continuously all weekend which meant there was still enough snow for Kara to play in on Monday.

“Ah, ah, ah where do you think you’re going?” Alex said from the kitchen when Kara tried to sneak past her to the door.

“I feel much better, so I’m heading to class” she said, nervously scratching the back of her neck.

“Your first class doesn’t start for another hour” Alex said, without looking up from her phone.

“I’m gonna get ahead on the reading?” She said, sheepishly. Alex looked up, clearly not believing a word she said.

“Well, you better get going then” smiling widely.

Alex: You’re idiot girlfriend has been left unsupervised

Kara’s Guardian: Already on it.

Kara got outside and was immediately confronted by a giant snow bank. It was so tempting, practically calling out to her, Kara made up her mind, she was diving straight into that pile of snow, flying salmon style.

She bent her legs, preparing herself-

“You better not be about to do what I think you’re about to do” Kara whipped around, seeing Lena leant up against her Jeep, bundled up in a thick coat, winter boots and the cutest bobble hat. Kara grinned and strolled over to her, wrapping her hands around her waist.

“You look warm” she kissed Lena’s nose and she scrunched it up in that adorable way.

“Don’t change the subject, you were about to cannonball into that snow bank, weren’t you?”

“Ohh cannonball, that’s so much better than what I was planning” she turned back around and Lena fisted her hands in her hoodie, pulling her back. Kara pouted, “Lena, snow”

“Kara, no” she said, firmly.

“I have a change of clothes this time” she attempted to reason with Lena.

“You’re not playing in the snow-” the blonde looked down sadly, “-without the proper clothing” she opened the passenger door, revealing everything Kara needed.

Lena wrapped a scarf around her neck, pulled a red-checked, trapper hat onto her head, fur-lined to keep her ears warm. She helped her into a thick padded jacket and faux sheepskin mittens, perfect for molding snowballs. Lena had even bought her fur-lined winter boots, exactly like hers, to swap out for her converse.

“Now you’re ready to start the biggest snowball fight NCU’s ever seen” Lena grinned.

“Fuck yeah!” Kara cheered.

Lena knew there was no way to stop Kara from messing around in the snow but, she could cut her losses and limit the chance of her getting sick again.


	3. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a spat?

The young couple both had an early practice in the morning, it was currently 1am and they were both wide awake, unable to sleep.

“Whose idea was that last cup of coffee?” Kara accused.

“Who decided they wanted doughnuts at 11pm?” Lena shot back.

“Well, who let me go and get the doughnuts?” Kara said defiantly. They were facing away from each other, arguing about whose fault it was that they were in this position.

“Kara, if you don’t shut up, you can go and sleep on the couch” she growled.

“This is my apartment, you can’t banish me to the couch” Kara turned over, outraged. Lena turned around and glared at her.

“Trust me, I can” her tone like ice, she turned back around and flopped back onto the pillow. Kara smirked and slid over to Lena’s side, snaking her hand around her waist and pressing kisses to her neck.

“I can think of something that is guaranteed to tire you out” Lena pushed her hands away.

“We can’t Kara, I’m still on my period” Lena grumbled, Kara sighed and turned onto her back.

“Well, that explains it” she murmured, tone playful. Wrong thing to say, definitely the wrong thing to say. Lena slammed her hand into the pillow and turned over to face Kara, her fiery gaze pinning Kara to the bed.

“Do you have a death wish?” she whisper-shouted. Kara held her hands up in surrender.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, that was a shit joke, I didn’t mean it” Lena huffed and turned back over. “Lena” she whispered, the ravenette ignored her. “Lenaaaa” her voice taking on a musical tone.

“What?” she growled.

“What’s brown and sticky?” she waited but got no response, “a stick” she giggled at her own joke but still nothing from Lena.

“Hey, Lena, hey,” she poked her side, “what do you call fake spaghetti?” blanked again, “an im-pasta” she even put on a terrible Italian accent, Lena just buried further into the pillow.

“You’ll like this one, what did the cake say to the fork?” Lena was nothing if not stubborn, remaining silent again, “you want a piece of me” speaking as if she was from an old gangster movie, that was comedy gold in her opinion but, Lena said absolutely nothing.

Okay, drastic action will need to be taken.

“Knock, knock,” nothing, “knock, knock,” she leaned up on one elbow and looked down at Lena, she stroked her finger up and down Lena’s arm, she was doing a really good job of pretending to be asleep, “you know I can keep this up all night, you may as well just answer and get it over with” the ravenette huffed, “Knock, knock”

“Who’s there?” she grumbled.

“Interrupting cow,”

“Interrupting cow wh-”

“Moooo” maybe it was the sleep deprivation, but that was all it took and Lena giggled lightly into her pillow, she tried to keep up the appearance that she was still annoyed but Kara had heard it.

“You’re so childi-”

“Moooo” Lena giggled again.

“God, I hate-”

“Mooo” Lena was fully laughing now, she turned over to face Kara who was grinning from ear to ear. Lena opened her mouth to say something and Kara did the same, ready to interrupt, they locked eyes and started laughing uncontrollably. The giggling fit lasted for a while, re-starting every time they looked at one another. Lena’s sides hurt and Kara had tears in her eyes.

Apparently, they were being too loud because Alex banged on Kara’s door a few minutes later, yelling for them to shut up.

“A-Alex” Kara wheezed, “get in here”

“Are you decent?” Alex groaned.

“Yes!” they both called.

“What is it?” Alex sighed. Kara sat up, catching her breath.

“Alex, what’s worse than the interrupting cow?”

“What? Kara, that’s not how the joke wo-”

“Baaaaa” she bleated like a sheep. “The interrupting sheep” that set Lena off again, not expecting that at all. Kara rolled backwards due to her laughter and fell off the bed, which just made the giggling fit worse.

“What is this? Are you hi-”

“Baaaaa” came the sound from the floor

Kara was howling, wiping tears from her eyes and Lena was rolling around on the bed, holding her sides. Alex just stared, wide eyed and left the room after a few moments, slamming the door.

The pair caught their breath after a few minutes.

“Hey, Lena” Kara breathed.

“What?” she replied. Kara’s head popped up to look at her.

“Bwok, bwok” and the giggle fit began again.


	4. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples spend a day apart and it does not end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Alex came crashing through the door, Sam trailing behind her carrying three boxes of pizza.

“Finally! I was beginning to waste away” Kara was laying on the couch, head in Lena’s lap, arm over her face in true Kara Danvers dramatic fashion. The blonde scrambled to her feet ready to tackle Sam in order to get to the food.

“Sorry, the pizza place was super busy tonight” Sam said.

“What’s got Alex all jittery?” Lena chuckled, watching as Alex bounced from foot to foot, eager to say something.

“I have found the _perfect_ thing for us to do this weekend!” she said, “this guy in my class told me all about this paint-balling place he works at and he can get us a discount!” Kara and Alex were jumping around squealing. Sam set the pizza boxes down on the coffee table.

“Yes! I’ve always wanted to go paint-balling!” Kara exclaimed.

“Sounds like fun” Lena added, tucking into her pizza.

“Wait for it,” Sam said, plopping down next to Lena, “babe, tell them what kind of arena it is”

“Okay, so it’s an enclosed space on an industrial estate and you have to make it from one end to the other, within the time limit, fighting against other survivors of the _zombie apocalypse_ ” Alex said, not understanding why no one was as excited as she was.

“Oooo, I’m out” Lena said.

“What? Why?” Alex asked.

“Lena’s deathly afraid of zombies” Sam supplied. Alex started laughing, not reading the room whatsoever. Kara swatted her arm.

“Oh, you’re serious,” Alex said and Lena nodded, “well, that’s _surprising,_ sorry for laughing” Lena waved her off.

“It’s fine, I’m not going but you guys can still go if you want” she said simply.

“Kara? Sam?” Alex prompted.

“I’m still up for it” Kara said, her mouth full of pizza.

Sam shook her head, “not really my thing, baby, but you two can have your sister day paint-balling and me and Lena can have a girly day.” Lena smiled at her.

They all agreed that they would have their separate catch up days, having spent a lot of time with their significant other recently.

Saturday rolled around, Sam and Lena had set up an entire day of fun things to do, starting with practice because, well, they always had practice. They then had a spa day: facials, a seaweed wrap, Swedish massages, manicures and pedicures. Thoroughly relaxed, they decided to have a night in with take out and a true crime binge.

They were around 20 minutes into the first documentary when there was a soft knock at the door. They looked at each other and frowned, Lena got up and answered the door, revealing two terrified looking Danvers’ sisters.

“Hey guys, I thought we agreed to have a night apart?” Lena said, tilting her head in confusion.

“Tell them to go away, it’s girls night and I don’t care how hard Kara pouts!” Sam chuckled hopping over the back of the couch and heading to the door. “Whoa, what happened to you two? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Kara was paler than Lena had ever seen her.

“Paint-balling” Alex murmured, eyes staring straight ahead.

“Horrible” Kara uttered, eyes staring straight ahead. Sam and Lena looked at each other each grabbing their girlfriends hands and leading them into the apartment. They sat them on the couch and Lena got them both a class of scotch, for the shock. They silently sat there sipping, Sam and Lena sat opposite them on the coffee table.

“So, what happened?” Lena probed.

“It was going so well, we got there, signed the waiver-”

“Which you didn’t read!” Kara accused.

“Well, you didn’t read it either” Alex shot back.

“Of course I didn’t, I’m irresponsible! Everyone knows that!” Kara raised her voice, Alex went to shout back

“Okay, okay! Calm down, don’t start a fight” Lena intervened quickly, “just tell us what happened”

“Well, then we got geared up and it started-” Alex trailed off and Kara picked it back up.

“It started so well, we absolutely dominated the other teams, but we took too long getting through one of the warehouses-” she paused for a moment, “they warn you that if you don’t make it to base in time, they release-”

“The horde” Alex shivered. “I didn’t know it would be like that”

“The border fences collapse and like 100 zombies just descend on you-” Kara’s eyes glazed over.

“They chase you, like full sprint, try to tackle you, screaming, clawing, growling-”

“We took out a few, but ran out of ammo-” Kara shuddered, “the the lights go down about 50m before the base, it’s a straight run but with limited visibility-”

“The noise is so much worse in the dark” Alex breathed, “There’s a “soldier” screaming at you from the entrance to the base, but the zombies don’t let up” Kara had frozen now, “Kara she… fell”

“And Alex left me to die!” the non-traumatised pair were shocked at Kara’s outburst.

“I couldn’t, I’m sorry. I had to get out, it was too much” Alex had her head in her hands. They were both shaking.

“They ripped my tactical vest off me,” Kara uttered, “we made it across the finish line but- but they still run at the fence, screaming and groaning, still trying to get to you” Kara finished. Alex looked up at Lena,

“I get it, I completely get it, that was the _worst_ experience of my entire life,” Alex choked out. “It felt so _real_ ” she whispered.

“We’re never doing _anything_ Alex suggests ever again” Kara shot a glare towards her sister and drained her glass.

Sam and Lena looked at each other, not really knowing what to do. Silent conversation going on between the both of them.

“You poor, baby” they both said at the same time, reaching out to gather their respective girlfriend into their arms. Lena pulled Kara onto her lap, stroking her hair and kissing her head.

“You’re okay, it wasn’t real” Lena mumbled into Kara’s ear.

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her into a tight hug, shushing softly, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

“We’ll look after you, won’t we Lena?”

“Of course, we will. We’ve got plenty of food on the way-”

“Lots of soft blankets-” Sam said.

“We can do a Disney marathon if you want” Lena cupped Kara’s face gently, kissing her pale cheeks.

Sam and Lena sent them off to get changed into comfy clothes when the food arrived. They pulled out all the soft blankets they owned and watched as Kara arranged them into a nest. Sam looked at Lena, who shrugged,

“I don’t know how she does it” she mouthed.

Sam wrapped them both in a blanket, while Lena plated up the food.

“You’re both so brave” Sam cooed, kissing Alex. Kara looked back Lena and pouted, whining softly.

Lena rushed over to kiss Kara’s pout away, “so brave” she said against her lips. Lena handed out the plates and Sam switched on Aladdin. The pair took such good care of the traumatised siblings, cuddling, kissing and comforting them all night long.

And that’s the story of how Kara and Alex joined the “Zombies are fucking petrifying” club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombies fucking suck!


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic: one person gets drunk and forgets who their girlfriend is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Kara and her team were National Champions once again. There were raging parties all over campus and Kara had convinced Lena to accompany her to the men’s basketball house, insisting that they always threw the best parties.

Kara had turned full frat boy: jeans, white t-shirt, red checked flannel and some white, beat up sneakers. She paired the whole ensemble with a snap back. Alex wore a similar outfit, minus the snap back.

“The fuck boy energy is strong with these two” Sam whispered to Lena, who giggled in response.

“It’s her night, she can wear what she wants, even if they do look like they belong in a Alpha Sigma Phi” Lena snickered.

Lena and Sam had been to enough frat parties to know not to wear their best clothes unless they wanted them to be ruined by cheap beer and cheeto dust.

Lena wore short denim shorts, a black, crop top, some old white sneakers and her signature red lipstick. Sam was wearing some loose jeans and one of Alex’s old band t-shirts tied at the waist.

It was only a short walk to the party and Lena could hear the music before she saw the house. The house was filled with the men’s basketball team, the women’s basketball team and majority of the student body, it wasn’t overly crowded but just enough to create the perfect atmosphere.

Kara and Alex stayed with them for a while, getting them drinks and making sure they were okay. Kara received lots of high fives and ‘bro hugs’ from all kinds of people and she wouldn’t admit it, but she was relishing in the praise.

Soon enough the beer bong table was set up and Alex and Kara insisted they had to go dominate, Kara pecked Lena’s lips and pulled Alex away so they could play.

Lena and Sam were perfectly fine on their own, they didn’t need to be attached to their girlfriends all the time. Lena wandered out into the garden, sitting on some beanbags with some of her classmates. Kara found her half an hour later and dived face first onto the beanbag next to her.

“Hey, I’ve been looking you” Kara mumbled, Lena stroked the hair away from her face and Kara gave her a lazy smile, she was clearly tipsy but not drunk just yet.

“Having fun?” Lena asked.

“Me and Alex won!” she squealed giddily.

“Well, I should think so, you’re both very talented basketball players, beer pong should be child’s play” Lena teased.

“Yeah we are! National Champs, baby!” she yelled, creating a chorus of cheering and hollering, Kara giggled at all the shouting. Lena grinned at kissed her. “Are you having fun?” she asked, grabbing Lena’s hand and playing with her rings.

“Yes, don’t worry about me, I’m quite happy where I am” she leaned down and kissed Kara head.

The blonde was pulled away shortly after by a small group of her team mates and she disappeared for the next hour. The ravenette went to go and get another drink and Kara found her mixing rum and coke in the kitchen, she stumbled into her and gasped.

“Hi, darling, what have you been up to?” she teased, stroking Kara’s jaw.

“Wow” Kara breathed, “you’re so beautiful” Lena blushed.

“You doing okay, baby?” Kara melted into her touch as she did every time Lena used that particular endearment. She nodded, dumbly, still staring at Lena.

“I just did a keg stand” she gestured behind her.

“Oh yeah, do you think it’s time to have some water, maybe?” Kara shook her head.

“I’m still good for a while, I wanna talk to you, pretty girl” Kara stumbled over her words slightly. Lena filled a cup of water and handed it to Kara.

“If you drink all of that, you can talk to me all you want” she smirked, Kara grabbed the cup and downed it in one. “Impressive” Lena said.

“I’m not feeling myself” Kara mumbled, Lena immediately stepped closer looking concerned, “can I feel you instead?” she perked up, smiling widely.

“I thought you were upset” Lena said, slapping her arm playfully.

“Well, I was feeling a little off today but, then you turned me on” Kara giggled at her own pick up line.

“Kara, are you hitting on me?” her tone playful as she turned to refill Kara’s cup. The blonde’s eyes were immediately glued to Lena’s ass, but even in her drunken state she knew not to touch without permission. She kept her hands stuck to her sides.

“Do you work for Papa Johns? ‘Cos that is a fine pizza ass” Lena actually giggled at that one and Kara wanted to hear it again. Lena handed her the cup and she downed it again.

“So you’re always telling me,” she stroked Kara’s face, trying to gage just how drunk she was “I’m surprised you’re keeping your hands to yourself” normally Kara can’t keep her hands off of Lena, she always liked to be touching her in some way: holding her hand, hand on her lower back, waist or her ass whenever she could.

“Hey, I’m always nothing but respectful, especially to pretty girls I want to impress” Kara said, pouting.

“I know you are, baby, I’m sorry” Lena said, rubbing her arms, trying to soothe her. “I know, I joked about it before, but this look is really doing it for me” she husked, running a hand up her chest and fluttering her eyelashes. Kara opened her mouth to say something but was swept away by a group of people, including Alex, yelling something about shots.

She spotted Lena across the room twenty minutes later.

“Hey, pretty girl, found you again” Kara slurred, stumbling into Lena. The soccer player caught her and held her up,

“Hey, trouble. You think it’s time to go home, maybe?” she said, gently.

“You’re gonna take me home?” Kara smiled, giddily.

“Mhmm, come on, hot stuff.” Lena said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kara stopped suddenly.

“Can’t go home with you, I have a girlfriend” she said, sincerely.

“Oh, wow you are _really_ drunk, let’s go find your sister” she dragged Kara through the house and found Alex cuddled up on one of the couches with Sam. “Kara’s wasted, so I’m gonna take her home” she explained.

“Oh good, ‘cos Alex is wasted too, let’s go” they hauled the drunken Danvers’ back to their apartment as it was the closest. Alex went to bed easy, Sam happy to look after her.

Kara, on the other hand, was an absolute nightmare. Lena had made her drink an entire bottle of water before dragging her into her bedroom. Thankfully, she’d accepted that Lena was, in fact, her girlfriend but it took a lot of convincing on the way home.

She was currently wrestling with Kara, trying to get her changed.

“Come on, darling. Sleeping in your jeans is not going to be comfy” Kara finally flopped down on her bed, allowing Lena to take her shoes and jeans off. She tucked Kara into bed and went to get some aspirin, another bottle of water and a bottle of Gatorade to put on her night stand, Kara’s head was going to hurt like hell in the morning.

Lena took her make up off, got changed into one of Kara’s t-shirts and slid into bed next to her. Kara immediately got up and stumbled towards the door, Lena groaned.

“Kara, get back into bed” she sighed.

“Look pretty girl, you’re really really really really really really realll-”

“Kara!” the blonde startled, having fallen asleep against the door frame,

“Really really really really _really_ hot, but I have a girlfriend and I’m not a cheater” she said.

“Kara, it’s me, Lena, I’m your girlfriend” she groaned, putting her head in her hands.

Kara snorted, “No way, there’s no way I managed to convince you to date me” pointing to Lena and then back to herself. “M’gonna sleep on the couch.”

“No, you’re not” Lena sighed again, getting out of bed and followed her down the hallway. “Kara Danvers, you get your ass back here, right this second!” she whisper-shouted.

She grabbed hold of Kara’s arm and grappled with the pouting blonde. She finally managed to get her back into bed; she laid Kara on her side and wedged two pillows against her back, ensuring she stayed on her side and couldn’t roll over. She stroked Kara’s hair out of her face and kissed her head.

“Go to sleep, baby” she whispered.

She grabbed another pillow and a blanket and settled on the couch. “You owe me so many waffles in the morning, Danvers”


	6. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into their life after they moved in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It was the morning after Lena and Kara had moved into their new apartment. They were tucked up in their king sized bed, buried under the comforter, every part of their bodies touching.

Kara was curled behind Lena, face pressed into the back of her neck. She had one arm around her waist, cradling her body closer; the other was under Lena’s pillow. She had one leg thrown over Lena’s hips keeping her pinned to the bed, not that Lena minded, she was dead to the world.

There were soft beams of light trickling into the room between the gaps in the drapes. Lena shifted slightly and a barely awake Kara pulled her impossibly closer, stroking her skin, softly. They had a long day and a late night last night, they could afford to sleep in a little longer. She didn’t want to let Lena go just yet, she wanted to soak up every moment of her first morning living with her girlfriend.

Alex, Sam, Lex and Lionel had helped them to move all their boxes into the new place yesterday, Eliza couldn’t make it, she was having a busy time at work but promised to come visit them soon. They helped to set up the essentials the pair would need over the next few days: kitchen supplies, bed sheets, clothes. Lena and Kara rewarded their team by providing pizza, beer and access to the Coyotes game for Lex.

Lionel left just before dinner arrived, emergency at a Luthor-Corp lab but he gave them their house-warming gift before he left: a candid photo he’d taken of them at their graduation, Lena had her arms around Kara’s neck, they were smiling at each other, love filling both of their eyes, it was absolutely beautiful and now resided on Lena’s night stand.

Kara howled when the Coyotes lost for the third time in a row and when Lex and Kara got into a heated debate over why the Coyotes sucked so much Lex, decided it was time for him to leave. Lex got them a subscription to every streaming service on the planet and Kara was ecstatic, insisting the Coyotes weren’t _terrible_ when he threatened to take it away.

Sam and Alex stayed a little while longer, they had bought them two house plants a, Peace Lily and Devil’s Ivy, insisting they were easy to look after and surely they couldn’t kill them. Kara demanded they stayed and help them to name their new children, they went through every name in the book but couldn’t agree on anything permanent. Sam and Alex eventually headed back and the pair collapsed into bed, unable to do anything but sleep.

Kara was dozing, in and out of sleep, when she felt Lena stirring. She let out a soft sigh before stretching, Kara kissed any patch of skin she could reach. Lena made a quiet noise of content and rolled further onto her stomach, both arms reaching up to curl around her pillow. Kara finally opened her eyes, running her hand up her back, applying light pressure and digging her thumb into her shoulder. Lena moaned, lightly.

“Lily and Ivy” Lena mumbled. Kara swept her hair away from her neck and pressed a kiss behind her ear.

“What was that?” Kara hummed.

“Let’s call the plants-” Kara squeezed her side and Lena squirmed, “sorry, let’s call the _kids_ Lily and Ivy, just keep the names of their species” she said, sleepily.

“I think I can get on board with that” Kara agreed. She looked up and caught sight of the photo on the night stand, “that photo is so beautiful” Lena turned to look at it and hummed in agreement, “did you know he took that?” Kara asked, kissing her neck.

“No,” she sighed, “but I’m so glad he did, it’s absolutely perfect,” Kara ran her hand down Lena’s back and grabbed her ass. Lena rolled over to face her girlfriend, kissing Kara, softly.

“Morning, darling” she murmured, tucking her head under Kara’s chin and burying herself in the blonde’s chest.

“Morning, baby” she whispered back, hand travelling back down to squeeze her ass and Lena chuckled.

“Such an ass girl” she uttered into Kara’s neck. They stayed there for a few minutes, soaking up the moment and slowly waking up. They shared soft, sleepy kisses, Lena tracing patterns on the blonde’s chest while Kara stroked her back.

“You want coffee?” Lena said, finally awake, pushing herself up. Kara pulled her back down.

“I’ll get it” she said, planting a kiss on her lips.

“Do you know how to work the coffee machine?” Lena teased.

“I’ll figure it out, smart ass” she growled, swatting her butt and heading to the kitchen.

“Don’t forget to water the kids” Lena called.

Kara took so long Lena actually fell back to sleep. The blonde called her name, shaking her gently and she stirred, rubbing her eyes,

“What took you so long?” she teased,

“Urghhh the children were out of control, Ivy wanted mineral water, Lily wanted sparkling water, she’s the quirky one _apparently,_ it was a whole thing, I only just managed to calm them down. _”_ Kara rolled her eyes and Lena giggled,

“You couldn’t work the coffee machine could you?” Lena said.

“Why are there so many buttons?” Kara cried, Lena laughed and kissed her.

“You’re so cute” she cooed.

“Hmm, remember that when you taste it,” Kara joked. “Anyway, time for my house warming present,” Lena looked at her. tilting her head in confusion.

Kara handed her a mug.

Kara had personalised mugs made for them. Lena’s had a cartoon version of herself dressed in her college soccer uniform, one foot resting on the ball. Kara’s had a cartoon version of herself in her basketball uniform, basketball tucked under one arm.

“These are amazing, darling! Did you design these yourself?” Kara nodded and Lena kissed her, “you’re so talented” she cooed, kissing her cheek.

“Turn it around,” Kara whispered. Lena switched the handle to her left hand, revealing both cartoon versions of them, Lena was stood on her soccer ball, closing the distance between them, kissing Kara. Both mugs had that adorable scene on them.

“You’re my favourite” Lena whispered against her lips.


	7. Bills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena discuss expenses.
> 
> Fuck that sounds boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one but I feel like it's a necessary conversation to have.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kara and Lena had been living together for four months and things were beyond amazing. Kara loved falling asleep and waking up every morning to Lena. She loved curling up on the couch in the evenings and watching TV together. She loved how comfortable they were around each other and how Lena embraced and joined in with her ridiculous behaviour. Kara even looked forward to mundane tasks like grocery shopping.

After graduation, Kara had secured a job as a physiotherapist at a small clinic in the city, she really was living her dream. She had the most incredible girlfriend, she had the perfect home and she was thriving in the job she’d worked so hard to get.

Kara adored the penthouse that Lena had picked, it was open plan, light and airy: all-white furnishings to begin with but, Lena had let Kara be in charge of decorating their home however she pleased, adding pops of colour and personal touches.

Lena was working in the R&D lab at Luthor-Corp, she was working hard but was still home for dinner every night and refused to work on the weekends so she could spend time with Kara. Life was good, life was… almost perfect.

It had been four months and Kara hadn’t paid for a single thing: Lena had obviously bought the place, she paid all the bills and bought all the groceries; she’d even bought all the decorating supplies.

She knew it wasn’t intentional, but it made Kara feel like she wasn’t contributing, not so much a guest but a free-loader. She paid rent and bills through all four years of college and she budgeted really well, it felt strange to rely on someone else. She didn’t feel inferior, nor was she upset that Lena earned more money then her, she was just so used to the responsibility that it felt like she was taking a step backwards.

She was planning to bring it up tonight but she was nervous, she didn’t Lena to think that she was ungrateful.

Lena walked through the door at precisely 6pm as always, she kicked off her shoes and dumped her bag in the closet by the door. She hurried over to Kara, greeting her with a kiss.

“Mmm, I missed you, darling” she said against her lips.

“I missed you too” Kara whispered.

“I thought I was cooking tonight?” she said, confused.

“I wanted to treat you, it’s your favouriteee, lasagne” she sing-songed.

“It smells so good” Lena said, hanging off of Kara.

“Go get changed, I’ll plate up” Kara hummed against her lips, patting her ass when she turned away.

Despite their warm greeting, Kara was silent for the most of dinner and she wasn’t shovelling food into her mouth either, something was wrong.

“Okay, you’re scaring me now. Is there something you want to talk about, darling?” She ducked her head to catch Kara’s eye and sent her a gentle smile.

Kara took a deep breath and looked up, “I’m sorry,” she sighed, putting her fork down, ”you’re right there is something I would like to discuss. Lena, you know that I’m not with you for your money” Lena nodded, listening intently “I-I love living with you and I’m so grateful for all of this b-but we’ve been living here for a few months now and I’ve contributed nothing towards the expenses. I feel like I’m taking advantage” she sighed.

“Oh baby, I had no idea” she shuffled her chair over towards Kara and placed a hand on her thigh, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about how you would feel, that was wrong of me-”

“No, no. It’s okay, I know you didn’t do it intentionally” she gripped Lena’s hand, “I should have mentioned something before but I kinda assumed we would have that conversation after we moved in. But, of course, you’re so _generous_ that it didn’t even cross your mind” she chuckled, and Lena blushed. “This is a partnership, and I would really like to pull my weight.”

“So, what do you have in mind?” Lena asked, stroking her hand.

“Well, I know my pay check can’t even begin to cover 50% of the bills, but I have an idea. I eat _a lot_ of food, majority of our food actually” Lena giggled, “so, until I get my dream job of working for a world class sports team and I can pay for all of this, I would like to cover the grocery bill” Kara said with a smile.

“I think that is a very good idea” Kara grinned, “and thank god, that one was really burning a hole in my pocket” Lena joked.

“C’mere” Kara pulled her onto her lap, kissing her passionately, biting on that plump lower lip. “Thank you, for understanding, I love you so much”

“I love you more”


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena commits the ultimate act of betrayal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

Kara came home one evening, surprised to find Lena, home early, napping on the couch. Kara grinned and padded over to her girlfriend, kissing her in greeting. Lena’s eyes shot open in surprise and she moaned softly, melting into the kiss. She looked so soft and cuddly and _relaxed_.

“Mmm, hi darling” she said against Kara’s lips.

“Hey,” Kara picked up her legs and placed them on her lap as she sat down, “you’re home early” she said shifting Lena so she was sitting on Kara’s lap.

“Jess kicked me out” Lena said, looping her arms around Kara’s neck and resting her cheek against her shoulder.

“Remind me to buy her a thank you coffee” she smiled, holding Lena close, “is your shoulder still giving you trouble?” Kara said kissing said shoulder.

“No, it’s all better now” Lena replied.

“Really?” Kara looked at her suspiciously, “you were in a lot of pain this morning”

“Jess organised a massage appointment for me,” she said nonchalantly, Kara froze. “Apparently, I was whining too much about it” she chuckled. Kara pushed her off her lap and stood up,

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’m sorry, you did what?” Kara asked, eyes wide.

“I was complaining about my shoulder?” Lena was confused by Kara’s reaction.

“You saw another masseuse, behind my back? That’s the ultimate betrayal!” she said outraged, Lena didn’t know whether to laugh or not.

“Darling, it’s not that deep” she said, trying to appease her.

“Oh, I’m sorry! What if I-” she paused for a second, “got another engineer to-to fix the washing machine! What would you say?”

“I’d say good job, I don’t have time to fix that” Lena joked, but Kara did not look in the mood for jokes.

“Was it a man or a women?” Kara pursed her lips, disappointed look on her face.

“Does it matter?” Kara threw her hands up in the air, “okay, okay, it was a women” Kara turned and placed her hands on the windows, sighing.

“It’s worse then I thought” Kara shook her head sighing. “Another woman, hands all over my girl’s body” she muttered, “what company was it?”

“Umm, I can’t remember… I think she left a card here somewhere” she got up to search for the business card.

“Hang on! She was in our home? Are you trying to kill me, right now?” Kara recoiled, hands on her head, processing.

“It was just a massage, Kara!”

“Was she good?” Kara’s voice was low.

“What?”

“You heard me” she said turning around, staring Lena down.

“She was- it was different” Kara threw her hands in the air again, exasperated. Lena put her head in her hands and made a pained noise, deciding to indulge Kara’s ridiculousness, “okay, it was amazing! My shoulder isn’t hurting me any more,” she stood up, holding Kara’s hands, “but you’re so much better, I promise. She was nothing compared to you”

“How could you do this to me?” Kara choked.

“I was in so much pain, I needed help and you were at work, what could I do?” Lena pleaded with her.

“Where was it?” Kara ground out, Lena looked up, “was it on our bed?”

“Of course not! She-she brought her own table” she pointed to the other side of the room, “it was around that area” Kara gasped and put her hand on her chest.

“You did it in front of our _children_ ” she squeaked, pointing to Lily and Ivy. “They’re probably scarred Lena! In fact I think Ivy looks more droopy then she did this morning” tone full of accusations.

“Ivy’s fine. The kids didn’t witness anything untoward”

“They watched you with another _masseuse_ , Lena!” Kara was dramatically flailing her arms around.

“I didn’t know she was coming! Jess organised it, she only told me when the women was in the lobby!” Lena defended, Kara was rolling on the floor now, mumbling ‘betrayal’ over and over. Lena was done indulging her now, she straddled Kara’s hips and laid on her chest, mouth by her ear.

“I’m sorry, baby. I promise I didn’t know,” Kara could hear the pout in her voice.

“I was gonna come home and give you the best damn massage of your life but, nooo, you decided to let someone else put their hands on you,” Kara whined. Lena had hold of one of her ears, stroking softly.

“I won’t do it again, I swear, I’ll just deal with the pain next time” she murmured.

“Well, I mean, I don’t want you to be in pain” Kara uttered, leaning into Lena’s touch.

“I’ll do anything to earn your forgiveness” Lena’s tone was sultry and suggestive.

“Anything?” Kara perked up slightly. Lena sucked her earlobe into her mouth and Kara groaned. Lena stood up and pulled Kara from the floor, biting her lip and leading the blonde to their bedroom. Lena laid back on the bed and Kara crawled up her body kissing her neck, she grunted and pulled back.

“You smell like coconut” she made a disgusted face, “did she use my massage oil?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Kara, she was a professional, she brought her own stuff” she tried to pull Kara back down but the blonde got off of the bed and started rooting through their bathroom cupboards.

“Kara” she whined, “what are you doing now?”

“Well, _Lena_ , I now have to throw out my oils and get brand new ones” Lena was leaning her forehead against the door frame.

“Why?” Lena sighed.

“She _touched_ you with the same oils I use” she said as if it was obvious. Lena huffed, taking of her shirt.

“Kara” she said, the blonde had her head in the cupboard. Lena slid her shorts down her legs, leaving her in just her underwear, “Kara,” she prompted again.

“I know I put it in her somewhere” Kara said in annoyance, pulling everything out of the cupboard. Lena finally entered the bathroom, undoing her bra, she dropped it on Kara’s head.

“Kara” she said again. The blonde finally looked up and her jaw dropped, she shook her head and stood up.

“I-I can find it later” she choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was just pure ridiculousness


	9. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group pick costumes for each other, it goes well for some, less well for others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and you're having a wonderful day!

It was senior year and coming up to Halloween, which is an important time at NCU, people thought they went all out when they won a championship, they had not seen Halloween at NCU. Everyone went all out, the professors dressed up, the mascot wore a costume, the frat houses went over the top in their decoration and the parties were _next level_.

“So what are we doing for Halloween?” Alex asked during their weekly movie night.

“Alpha Sigma Phi partyyyy” Sam yelled, Lena high fived her on the way to the kitchen.

“Ew no, we’re not going there” Alex grimaced.

“You can go wherever you want but me and Lena always go to that party and we _always_ have a good time, right Lena?” The ravenette nodded and looked down focussing on getting plates ready for the food.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Kara perked up, looking between Lena and Sam.

“Well, we’ve always loved costume parties and _Lena_ got lucky at every single one we’ve been to,” Sam had a shit-eating grin on her face. She pulled out her phone and flicked through her photos. “This was when we went as vampires, freshman year, Lena disappeared with a nurse” Kara stared at the photo and then at Lena. “This was a costume party where we went as Velma and Daphne from Scooby-Doo. That was a good one, Lena who did you go home with that night?”

“Some kind of mad scientist? I don’t know, she had lab coat and thigh highs on” Alex was loving this, she was bouncing up and down in her seat. Kara was uncharacteristically quiet, looking between her girlfriend and the phone.

“Oh _this_ night was the best, we went as cops-”

“You went as sexy cops, judging by that photo” Alex scoffed, still loving this.

“ _Anyway_ , Lena disappeared for three hours with a girl dressed as a cat?” Sam looked over at Lena who was walking back over to them.

“Two girls, both cats” she said, simply. Sam screamed and waved her arms, Alex choked on her wine, coughing. “Did I not tell you that?” Sam shook her head, still waving her arms around, “oh, well, the handcuffs we bought were _really_ useful that night” Sam squealed and kicked her legs laughing, Alex choked again.

“Please stop,” she spluttered, trying desperately to breathe. Lena sat on Kara’s lap, who was just staring straight ahead, wide eyed. Sam elbowed her girlfriend and gestured towards Kara.

“You think I upset her? Did I go too far?” Sam said.

“No way,” Alex snorted. “She’s just jealous she wasn’t there” Kara’s eye twitched as she pictured Lena with all those girls.

“I-I want to go to that party” Kara stuttered. Alex and Sam laughed as Kara still had that dazed look on her face. Lena giggled and kissed Kara’s cheek, she snapped out of her little trance and held onto Lena’s waist.

“So, do you have your costume picked out already?” Kara whispered, Lena shook her head. “So, I have just had the best idea!” Kara announced, “why don’t we pick costumes for each other?” They all agree that it could be something funny and decided to do it the same way as Secret Santa: they each picked out a name and swore not to tell anyone who they had until the 31st and you had to go in the costume picked out for you.

__________

Sam stormed into Lena’s room next Thursday and was met with a pillow thrown at her head.

“What the fuck is this, Sam?” she said, gesturing to her costume.

“What? You don’t like it?” she snorted, Sam had picked out the classic playboy bunny costume, with ears, a bow tie and fishnet tights.

“It’s a bit out there, don’t you think?” Lena is fully comfortable wearing tight dresses and sexy costumes but this would be the most revealing outfit she had worn in public before. She turned to face Sam, “you got this for Kara, didn’t you?”

“I wanted to see if I could get her to pass out” she joked, Lena rolled her eyes, “doesn’t matter, you’re not wearing that any more” Sam threw a bag on the bed.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re little girlfriend thought it would be funny to dress me up in a fucking hot dog costume, so you’re not wearing that any more.” Lena laughed at Sam’s outrage.

“I’ve just finished my make up” she whined, “and anyway, I have to wear this, thems the rules” she smiled, smugly.

“Oh, I know. Which is why, you’re going to wear that,” Sam pointed to the bag, “over this” she pointed at Lena’s outfit. “It’s a damn shame really cos you look so good” Lena shot her a look and opened the bag.

“Oh, you can’t be serious” Lena put her head in her hands and Sam grinned widely.

Lena and Alex had actually been nice to the person they picked. Alex got Kara and she was wearing a tight-fitting Supergirl costume that looked so good on her Lena almost drooled. The pants fit her butt so well, Lena was considering sacking the party off all together and dragging her back to her bedroom.

Lena had picked Alex and she was dressed as a fire fighter: long, tan, turnout trousers, a white t-shirt, red braces, she had an open tan jacket and a helmet to complete the look.

Lena and Sam entered the living room, looking absolutely miserable. Sam was dressed as a hot dog, which had Kara and Alex howling, Sam shot her girlfriend a warning look and Alex stopped laughing immediately.

“At least we have matching colour schemes” Alex tried to placate Sam but it didn’t work too well.

“I’m sorry Sam, but when I saw it I couldn’t resist” Kara wiped her eyes.

“I will get you back” Sam warned.

Kara stopped laughing when she spotted Lena, who was now wearing a fluffy, grey rabbit onesie, it had a white belly and a hood with floppy grey ears. She’d painted a cute bunny nose, white upper lip, with freckles and small whiskers.

“Oh my god! Look at you, you’re so cute!” Kara squealed, bouncing over to Lena and picking her up, spinning her around. Kara tapped her nose and Lena scrunched up her face, “Oh, that is too cute, do that again”

“Come on, let’s go! We’re wasting valuable partying time” Alex said.

__________

The party was so much fun, Kara and Alex had officially been converted, Alpha Sigma Phi threw the best Halloween party on campus.

Kara got drunk quite quickly, just sober enough that she remembered who Lena was, but when Kara got drunk, she got clingy. She didn’t let Lena out of her sight, hands all over her, dragging her away to dark corners so they could make out. Not that Lena was complaining, it was sort of hilarious to see Supergirl trailing after a grey rabbit all night.

“You look so adorable” Kara mumbled, kissing her again, “it’s so soft” Kara said, running her hands all over Lena.

“You don’t look half bad either” Lena teased, she squeezed Kara’s biceps, “so strong,” she cooed, “so beautiful” she cupped Kara’s face and kissed her.

“Hey Kara, are you going to let her go at any point tonight?” Sam said when the pair joined them outside. Kara had her arms around her girlfriend, head on her shoulder, she pouted and stuck her tongue out at Sam.

“Why don’t you go play beer pong with Alex, baby?” Kara begrudgingly agreed and Alex pulled the pouting puppy away. Lena pushed Sam onto a bean bag and laughed as she struggled to get up in her outfit. The sister’s joined them about an hour later, Kara flopped onto Lena’s lap and tugged on her ears, mumbling something about how soft they were.

There was a point where Lena cut her off and made her switch to water and that point was when Kara started glaring at people dressed as cats.

By the end of the night Kara had sobered up but Alex and Sam were absolutely hammered, mostly because Sam was sat on a bean bag drinking all night, unable to get up. Lena had to pull Sam’s hot dog costume over her head so she could get her arm around her and haul her home.

“Kara’s right, is so soft” Sam said, pulling on the ears, “so cute” Sam squealed, pinching Lena’s cheeks. The ravenette struggled to get Sam home, she kept having to stop and re-adjust her grip on Sam, the onesie was so damn slippery. Kara wasn’t having an easy time of it either, Alex was able to walk by herself and she was fighting with Kara the whole way home, pretending to be Supergirl’s arch nemesis, grabbing her cape, poking her sides and jumping on her back.

They finally got home and made the drunk pair drink water until they sobered up slightly and then put them to bed.

Lena and Kara headed to Lena’s room, Kara still had her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist, shuffling along the hallway behind her. Lena deposited Kara onto her bed while she went to take her make up off.

Lena helped Kara get her costume off, undoing the cape and unzipping the suit, helping to peel it off of her body, Kara was left in just her underwear, not much room for anything else under the suit. Lena passed her a t-shirt to wear and then started taking off her own costume. She’d completely forgotten that she was wearing Sam’s first choice of outfit underneath, until she heard Kara whimper.

“Have you been wearing that all night?” Kara asked, Lena looked down.

“Oh, yeah. Sam picked this first but then made me wear the onesie when she found out you’d picked the hot dog costume” Lena explained, Kara was sat on the end of the bed, eyes raking over Lena’s body. She made grabby hands at Lena until the ravenette went to stand in between her legs, Kara put her hands on her hips and turned her, Lena gave her a quick spin and Kara felt like she’d died and gone to heaven.

“I’m so glad you weren’t wearing this at the party.” Kara mumbled, Lena straddled her lap and the blonde held her waist.

“Why?”

“Well for one, we wouldn’t have been there for very long, if we ended up going at all” Lena giggled “and two, I’d have to fight everyone there so they didn’t look at you for too long” Lena laughed again, kissing down her jaw.

“You do have a possessive streak, don’t you?” Lena teased.

“Yes.” Kara dead-panned, her eyes were almost black with desire, she lifted Lena and placed her back on the bed, kissing Lena’s neck, she pulled back to look at her girlfriend. “Don’t get me wrong, you can do and wear whatever you want, baby. I just want you all to myself, all the time”

“I know, darling” Lena tried to pull her down into a kiss but Kara stopped her.

“I’m gonna thank Sam tomorrow” she grinned.

“She’ll be livid... Please do it” Lena chuckled. Kara leaned down and captured her lips, fully intending to enjoy Sam’s original costume choice.


	10. Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has nothing to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot I had written these next two chapters! Just a couple of quick ones, I have some big chapters coming soon. Hope you enjoy!

“Lena! Lena! Wake up!” Kara shook her girlfriend awake.

“Mmm, what is it?” she mumbled.

“It’s already 9am, you’re late for your class” Kara said panicked.

“Professor emailed, class cancelled” Lena said, burying her head in her pillow.

“Oh, well then, I’m sorry I woke you” Kara said, regretfully. Lena rolled over and pushed Kara back into the mattress, laying on top of the blonde,

“S’okay, I appreciate it” she pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s neck. Kara held her for a few minutes, soothing her back to sleep before she slipped out of bed to get ready for her lecture.

She looked through her closet and all her drawers but couldn’t find anything to wear on the top half of her body, all she had was dirty laundry she had yet to wash and a basketball jersey she couldn’t wear in this weather.

“Lena?”

“Mmmm?” came a groan from the lump of comforter.

“Where are all my clothes?” Kara asked.

“Mmm?” came the confused response.

“I have nothing to wear, just how much of my stuff do you have?” They normally stayed at Lena’s apartment. There was an unwritten agreement between the sisters: Lena and Kara would stay at Lena’s apartment and Alex and Sam would stay at their apartment. This didn’t always happen of course, but that way the siblings wouldn’t hear anything that would traumatise them.

It was funny that Kara could always find something to wear when she stayed at Lena’s place.

“mm m mmm mm mmm?” came the muffled response.

“Yes, I’ve checked my closet”

“Mmmm?”

“Yes, I’ve checked my dresser” Kara had her hands on her hips now, glaring at the motionless ball. A noise that was definitely ‘I don’t know’ came from the blob. Kara yanked the comforter off the bed and pounced on Lena.

“Why are you being so mean?” Lena whined, “just let me sleep” she pouted.

“Where are all my clothes?” Kara growled, squeezing Lena’s sides and tickling her.

“Stop!” she batted at Kara’s hands but the blonde was relentless, “I only have like… okay I have a lot of your clothes” Kara stopped and huffed. “It’s not my fault you’ve practically moved in” Lena grumbled, Kara raised her eyebrows and glared at her. Lena cracked one eye open and caught the look, “okay, fine. It was mostly me” she admitted with a roll of her eyes.

Lena pushed the blonde off of her and stripped off Kara’s Hufflepuff sweatshirt, handing it to Kara and rolling over, intending to go back to sleep.

Kara now had a dilemma, she could get dressed and go to class or, she could stay here with her topless girlfriend. Education or Lena? Education or Lena? Lena, always Lena. She curled herself around Lena’s body and kissed down her neck, sucking and nipping, hand travelling up to play with her boobs.

“Kara,” Lena breathed

“Hmm?”

“Go to class.” she said, sternly. Kara whined, but did as she was told. The blonde had to throw the comforter back on the bed, covering her up because Lena was rolling around, stretching, running her hands over her body, putting on a show as revenge for waking her up on her morning off.

Kara was uncomfortably hard through her first class.


	11. Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is definitely an ass girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It was a well known fact that Kara was obsessed with Lena’s ass. She would be caught staring at Lena’s butt, multiple times a day, much to Alex’s chagrin mostly.

Kara finds herself missing watching Lena play soccer, mostly because watching Lena in her element was incredible but there was a small (massive) part of her that missed the tight soccer shorts more.

Kara was a tactile person and she liked to be showered with physical affection all the time when she was in the privacy of her own home. When Lena and Kara went out in public (not around friends or family) the blonde wasn’t as overly affectionate; she still liked to be touching Lena in some way, drawing confidence from having Lena around but she wasn’t all over her unless, of course, she was drunk then there were no limits.

The blonde sent Lena off to work with a kiss and a slap of the ass, she welcomed her home with a kiss and a squeeze of her ass. If they were spending the night cuddling on the couch Kara’s hands always gravitated to Lena’s butt.

But, Kara had recently got into the habit of sneaking up on Lena when she was doing mundane tasks and slapping or grabbing her butt. Lena was bent over the sink, brushing her teeth when Kara crept into the bathroom and smacked her ass. The ravenette jolted and looked up into the mirror, glaring at a grinning Kara who took off to avoid Lena’s retaliation.

Lena had her back to Kara, watering their children (who were _thriving_ by the way). The blonde tried to get Lena’s attention but realised she had her headphones in when she heard her humming along to whatever was playing. _Perfect!_ Kara got up from her spot on the couch and headed to the corner of the room, two hands on Lena’s ass she pressed her into the table. Lena gasped,

“Kara! I swear you’re gonna give me a heart attack” Kara snickered and kissed her neck, “look, you’ve made me over water Lily now” she pouted.

“I can’t help it, your butt is magnetic” she groaned, squeezing her cheeks repeatedly.

The next time Kara caught her off guard, Lena was doing yoga on the balcony. Lena in yoga pants doing downward facing dog, what did she expect? Lena chased her through the apartment after that one, pinning her down in their bedroom and hitting her with a pillow.

The issue now was Lena anticipated it, she caught Kara easily.

“Honeeeeey I’m home!” Kara announced one evening, dumping her bag by the door.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Lena called. Kara walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. They were having a date night tonight which meant potstickers and lots of cuddles, she rounded the corner and saw Lena unpacking the food. She was wearing running shorts and her college sweater, oh it was too tempting, the booty was calling out to her. Kara padded towards her and raised her hand, ready to strike-

“Kara Danvers, don’t you dare! I will throw these potstickers off the balcony” she said, sternly. Kara pouted and dropped her forehead onto Lena’s shoulder.

“But, babyyyy” she whined, pulling Lena’s hips back into hers.

__________

Kara hadn’t been able to catch Lena off guard at all for the past few weeks and it was so irritating. Her ears perked up like a puppy’s when she heard Lena loading the dishwasher. Kara left the laundry she was folding, sliding along the hallway, back flat against the wall. She reached the end of the hall and peaked around the corner, Lena was bent over, loading the dishwasher, completely distracted. Kara crept across the floor like some kind of cartoon robber.

She raised her hand, poised, prepared and undetected.

Lena straightened in the last second, the back of her head connecting with Kara’s nose. The blonde let out a cry of pain and Lena whipped around.

“Oh my God, Kara!” Lena gasped, hands flying up to her face. “Baby! Are you okay?” immediately going into protective girlfriend mode. She sat Kara on a stool by the counter and examined her face. Lena gently pulled Kara’s hands away from her face, her nose was bleeding slightly, her eyes watering and she was sniffling.

“Oh, my poor baby” Lena cooed, cupping her face and stroking her cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Then I’ll get some ice for your nose” Kara’s lip quivered but she nodded.

Lena got the first aid kit from the bathroom and hurried back to Kara.

“Can I hold your butt?” she sniffled.

“Of course you can” Lena cooed and stepped between her legs, Kara grabbed her ass and pulled her closer.

Lena cleaned her up and then bundled her up into a burrito and laid her on the couch, fetching the ice. She set Kara’s head in her lap and placed the ice on her nose gently.

“Kara, what happened to your face?!” Alex said when they met up for their double date the next night. Kara’s nose and under eyes were covered in dark bruises.

“Oh, I walked into a door” Kara mumbled.

“Kara,” Lena prompted.

“Fine,” she grumbled, telling them the real story. She put up with the merciless teasing all night, hand on Lena’s butt the whole time.


	12. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have their first major fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write and I was having an emotional week so I was just an absolute wreck lol. It's also my first time writing real angst so I hope it's okay. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support and kind words it's really motivating! I hope you're having a wonderful day wherever you are and stay safe!

Over the past three months, Lena has been working on a top secret project at Luthor-Corp, something she said would be a huge break through in medicine if she could just get it to work. They had finally managed to organise a date around Lena’s hectic work schedule and Kara was so excited that she was finally going to be able to spend some time with her.

Kara was quite happy to let her work, knowing just how much it meant to her. It started off well, Lena was still home by 7pm, still keeping her weekends free but things got worse as time went on, now she couldn’t remember the last full conversation she had with Lena.

Now, Lena left before she woke up and came home after she’d already fallen asleep, she used to wake up when Lena got into bed, greeting her with a sleepy kiss and a cuddle but, recently she didn’t even stir. She worked every day, through the weekends and Kara was starting to question whether Lena was even coming home any more.

They had cancelled the last four date nights and Kara had to go to their movie nights with Sam and Alex alone. They tried to keep her spirits up, telling her that it was just a phase and things would be back to normal soon but, as time went on Kara could tell their optimism was fading. In the end, Alex told her she needed to speak to Lena about what was going on, Kara was miserable and she couldn’t bear to see her sister this sad.

Kara hadn’t said anything just yet, she wanted to do this the right way and didn’t want to look like she was making Lena choose between her and her job. They desperately needed to talk about how unhealthy this behaviour was. The pair hadn’t spoken had a proper conversation in weeks, they hadn’t had sex in over a month and Kara’s not going to lie, she missed the intimacy between them, but more importantly, she missed her girlfriend.

She just wanted her Lena back.

Kara was all dressed up, sharp, blue, suit on, she was stood waiting outside Pasta La Vista at 7:45. She was on time and she couldn’t wait to see Lena.

But time started to get on and Lena still wasn’t there.

Kara entered the restaurant at 8 and greeted Luca. He lead her to their table, the same one they had sat at on their first date.

8:30 and Lena still wasn’t there. Kara ordered a drink and Luca reassured her that Lena wouldn’t let her down, he told her they’d had a few phone calls asking to hold tables because there was a car accident that was holding up traffic. Kara checked her phone but had no messages or missed calls from Lena.

8:45- still no Lena. She rang her but it went straight to voice mail. She was starting to get worried about Lena’s safety, all kinds of scenarios flashing through her mind. She rang the front desk at Luthor-Corp to check when Lena had left, but the receptionist told her that Lena was still in the lab.

Kara’s heart sank. Lena wasn’t coming at all.

That was it. That was the last fucking straw, Kara threw some bills onto the table and stormed out of the restaurant. She made it to the end of the street before she had to double back into an alleyway, unable to keep the tears at bay, she crouched down and put her face in her hands, crying softly. How Lena could do this to her? They had discussed this, they agreed on a date, time and place _together._ Kara watched her put it into her phone calender, Kara had written it on the little chalkboard they had on the fridge; Lena had drawn a little heart under it.

Her sadness soon turned to anger, she wiped her tears and stood up. She would go straight to Luthor-Corp and confront her but Kara couldn’t even get passed the lobby any more. They used to have lunch together a few days a week in Lena’s office but Kara found out a month ago that her access had been revoked.

So, she went home instead, sat on the couch and nursed a beer.

She was on her fifth bottle by the time Lena snuck in at 1am, she was surprised to see Kara sat on the couch watching TV. What she didn’t realise was Kara’s anger had been brewing for the past four hours and she had been drinking, she was way past tipsy but not so drunk that she didn’t know what she was doing.

“Hi, darling, I’m surprised you’re still awake” Lena hurried over to her, not bothering to put any of her stuff away, more focussed on getting to Kara. She cupped Kara’s head and kissed her temple, the blonde didn’t even react, just continued to stare at the TV. “You look so handsome, darling. Did you go out for drinks with a client or something?” Kara made a non-committal noise.

She’d forgotten. She couldn’t even begin to understand how important this night was to Kara, this was it for them.

Lena was stood behind her telling Kara about her day, taking off her shoes and coat when she said something that made Kara snap.

“We’re so close to cracking this, I can almost taste it yanno? Hey, my Mother came into the lab today and she told me that she was _proud_ of me” Lena squealed, she sounded so happy, which just made the next few minutes all the more heartbreaking. Kara stood up and whirled around.

“She doesn’t fucking care about you, Lena!” she yelled. Lena looked taken aback, shock evident on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

“Don’t you get it? She’s using you so she can make a profit!” Kara roared. Deep down she knew she shouldn’t have shouted at Lena but she couldn’t help it. “She’s never fucking cared! She has dollar signs in her eyes and you’re the only person who can’t see it!”

“Darling, I don’t-”

“No! Don’t call me that!” Kara was not going to let things go that easily. She could see Lena’s walls going up, this was not going to be good.

“Fine, I don’t understand where this is coming from, _Kara_ ” Lena’s tone was icy and unforgiving.

“Of course you don’t, you’re never fucking here. You’re always at work-”

“Which you said you were okay with” Lena’s voice was low.

“Because I didn’t think you were going to forget about everything else! I thought you had learned how to balance your priorities” Kara was beyond livid at this point.

Lena rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry I can’t give you all my attention and look after you all the time, I thought you could manage that yourself by now”

“That’s not fair,” Kara’s voice had lowered now. “When was the last time we had a real conversation, Lena? When was the last time we spent the day together? When was the last time we slept together?” Lena scoffed and turned around. “Don’t do that. You know this isn’t about sex!”

“Then what is it about?” Lena said with gritted teeth.

“I miss you!” Kara yelled, tears filled her eyes again as she looked at the women she loved. Really _looked_ at her. Her hair was tousled, hands having run through it stressfully, she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her skin was paler than usual and her shoulders were drooping, physically too tired to hold herself up any more.

“I miss you” Kara whispered, “I don’t want you to choose between your work and me, I’d never make you do that.” she took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from falling, “I just want to be part of your life again. I always put you first, Lena, _always._ Why doesn’t it matter when I tell you I’m proud of you?” Kara wiped her tears away and shuddered,

“I feel like I don’t matter any more” Kara breathed. If she looked up she would have seen the heartbreak etched onto Lena’s face, the tears filling her eyes. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“I’m going to go and stay with Alex, I think we both need some time to cool off” she murmured. She turned around and headed towards the door.

“Please don’t go” Lena’s voice broke as she choked on a sob.

Kara stopped, she took a second, hand frozen on the door handle.

She shook her head and walked out, the thud of the heavy wooden door shattered both of their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll fix it!


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! If you can?
> 
> Warning: mentions of stress induced weight loss

Kara knew Alex wouldn’t be home, she was on the night shift at the hospital; she knew she wasn’t going to be able to see her sister but, she just needed an excuse to get out of that environment.

She was drunk, she was angry and she was heartbroken. However, she did feel relieved in a way, she’d bottled her emotions up for so long that it felt so good to just get it out.

It was almost 2am and Kara was stumbling around the city until she found an all-night diner, she needed coffee and she needed to sober up. She was slumped in a corner booth stirring her coffee and thinking.

__________

Lena felt like she had just been ambushed.

She completely understood how Kara felt but she still couldn’t understand where the outburst came from. Their communication was usually amazing, they could tell when the other was upset, they always articulated their problems well and worked together to come up with a solution. She was angry at the way Kara had spoken to her, she had never yelled at her before.

The more she thought about it the more furious she got, if Kara wanted to act like that then fine, Lena was too tired and too stressed to think about it. She just wanted to collapse into bed and sleep, she had to be back at the lab in a few hours but she was too wound up to sleep right now.

She plugged her phone in to charge as it had died hours ago and then cleaned up the bottles Kara had left on the coffee table. She headed to the kitchen, intending to get wine drunk and pass out until her alarm went off in, she looked at her watch, 4 hours, _great_. She caught sight of the chalkboard on the fridge:

_Pasta La Vista_

_3/11, 8pm :)_

_< 3_

“No… no, no, no, no!” Lena scrambled over to the counter to check her phone, there in black and white: 4/11 and three missed calls from Kara. Her chest felt tight and her stomach dropped, it was all her fault, everything, this whole mess, it was all her fault. She hit play on her voice mail, wanting more ammunition to beat herself with.

_“Hey baby! Just to let you know I’m already at the restaurant, Luca said there was a car accident somewhere, so just please let me know you’re okay! I love you and I can’t wait to see you!”_ Lena hand flew up to her mouth to muffle the choked sob and tears streamed down her cheeks.

She was the worst person in the world.

She remembered the conversation they’d had, Kara was so excited that they had finally managed to find some time for each other and Lena had forgotten. Kara hadn’t complained _once_ when Lena had cancelled their plans multiple times. All she had to do was remember a fucking date and time. All she had to do was show up and they could have avoided the whole situation.

Lena felt disgusting.

Her heart ached, her head was pounding and she _hated_ herself. She had embodied everything she hated about her upbringing and her past relationships. She took Kara for granted and now she was going to lose her, she could feel it. She wanted to call her, wanted to beg for Kara’s forgiveness but she doubted her girlfri- Kara would even pick up. We’re they even still together? Was that a break up?

She headed to their walk-in closet and pulled out the cardboard box she kept on the shelf above her shoes. She sat on the soft carpet and opened the box.

This was where she kept the keepsakes of their relationship: the movie stub from their first date, the note cards Kara had written for the treasure hunt, the scrapbook Kara had made, telling the story of their relationship. Lena flicked through, tears blurring her vision, they were so happy, she turned to one of the last pages, their first anniversary. She stroked the picture, hand shaking, almost too scared to touch. She can’t remember the last time she saw Kara smile like that.

She picked up her phone and called her without a second thought, silently begging for her to answer, it rung out and went to voice mail. She took a breath and composed herself not wanting to sound like a blubbering mess and screw up what she wanted to say.

__________

Kara looked at her phone light up with Lena’s name, she just stared at it, until the screen went black.

She looked down at the ring on her right hand and slipped it off her finger. The only time she ever took it off was when she played basketball and that was only because she had to, she always gave it to Lena for safe keeping.

She held it in her palm, it always had such a comforting weight to it, not too heavy, but just enough that she always knew it was there, a constant reminder that Lena was always there. Kara fidgeted with it in her fingertips and her eyes caught the inscription.

_You are my hero_

Kara placed the ring on the table and ordered another refill. She felt defeated, the one person who never failed to make her happy, humiliated her and made her feel worthless. But, her heart still belonged to Lena, she knew it always would.

She wanted to call Alex but she didn’t have to, she knew exactly what she would say. ‘Never go to bed angry,’ and then she would probably put the phone down on her, Kara snickered at the thought.

She looked at her phone again and decided to see what Lena had to say.

_“Kara, I’m so so sorry, I know this is all my fault… Please,_ **_**please** _ ** _just come home. I want to make this right, I love you more than anyone else in this world and I’m so sorry for what I’ve done”_

Kara could hear the wobble in her voice. There was a lump in her throat that she couldn’t get rid of, no matter how much coffee she swallowed.

She stared at that ring again and made her decision.

Never go to bed angry. She paid her tab, slipped her ring back on her finger and all but ran back home.

__________

By the time Kara made it back to the penthouse it was almost 4am. She looked around the sitting room but saw no sign of Lena, she crept down the hallway to their bedroom but their bed was still perfectly made. Kara frowned, she thought Lena wanted to fix things and then she noticed the light on in their closet. She pushed the door open and saw Lena curled up on the floor clutching the rose Kara had given to her when she first told her she loved her. Lena had it preserved in resin so it was still as perfect as it was when Kara had first given it to her. She had tear tracks down her cheeks and was surrounded by the most important moments of their relationship.

Kara’s heart stung, she walked over to her and knelt down, gently shaking her.

“Lena,” Kara said gently. She startled awake, sitting up, her eyes were wide like a deer in headlights.

“Kara,” she choked out, Kara’s eyes softened as Lena reached out to her, stopping herself at the last minute.

“C’mere” Kara pulled her into her arms and Lena sobbed, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks,

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so so so sorry. This is all my fault, it’s all my fault-” Kara made soft shushing sounds but Lena was inconsolable. She clung onto to Kara desperately, crying into her shoulder, repeating her newly adopted mantra over and over. Kara just held her tightly, cupping the back of her head, trying to get her to calm down.

Kara pulled back when Lena couldn’t cry any more. She wiped her cheeks and stood up, pulling Lena to her feet and leading her to the bathroom, cleaning her face, Lena sniffled and hiccuped.

“Kara,” she choked.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay, baby” she said running the damp cloth over her face, “it’s late, we’re both exhausted, we’re gonna get some sleep and sort this all out when we wake up” Kara said, she was still hurt but she wasn’t going to continue this and kick Lena while she was down, she was already doing a good job of that all by herself.

“We’re gonna be okay, right?” Lena sniffed, she looked so vulnerable.

“Of course we are. I love you and we’re gonna fix this” Kara reassured her.

“I love you so much,” Lena whispered.

They cleaned up and got changed. Kara’s jaw dropped in a silent gasp when Lena took her clothes off. Kara had no idea that Lena had lost weight, probably due to the stress, lack of sleep and the fact that she doesn’t take substantial breaks to eat proper meals. She wasn’t dangerously thin but, it wasn’t healthy and Kara knew her body well enough to know she had lost weight. Kara wouldn’t bring it up right now, not when Lena was already so upset.

They climbed into bed together for the first time in months, Lena laid on her side and Kara curled around her body, pressing her face into the back of Lena’s neck and pulling her close. Lena grabbed her hand and threaded their fingers together, bringing it to her lips and pressing a shaky kiss to her knuckles.

__________

Kara was woken two hours later by Lena’s alarm, she switched it off. Luckily, Lena hadn’t stirred, too exhausted from the nights events.

Not half an hour later and Lena’s phone was going off again. Someone was calling her, Kara left it to ring out but the person was clearly insistent, calling again. Lena stirred and leant up on one elbow, sighing softly. Kara tightened her her hold, feigning sleep, silently begging her to just leave it but Lena couldn’t do that, tip-toeing to the kitchen, careful not to wake Kara.

She came back a little while later, getting dressed silently. Kara prayed she wouldn’t leave but the click of the lock echoed in her ears and Kara cried quietly into her pillow.

They weren’t going to sort things out today then.

Clearly, someone somewhere was listening because not long after she left, Lena came back. Kara threw the sheets back and all but ran down the hallway.

“Hey,” Lena greeted, softly “I didn’t wake you, did I?” Kara shook her head. She could see the sadness in her eyes, she held up multiple brown, paper bags, “I got your favourites” she breathed.

“You’ve been crying” Kara whispered stepping forward to hold her, Lena turned away and Kara’s face fell at the rejection.

“You were right,” Lena whispered, “she doesn’t care about me,” Lena let out a self-deprecating laugh and leant on the counter. Kara stayed where she was, frozen in place. “She called me earlier to yell at me, told me ‘I was being selfish for not coming into work and she was always right to call me a disappointment’”

“Lena, I never should have spoken to you in that way-”

“No, no, you were right, I’m just sorry I didn’t see it before” she sounded bitter, but Kara knew it was aimed at herself and her own actions rather than Kara.

“Can I come give you a hug?” Kara asked.

“Please,” Lena breathed, turning to fall into Kara’s arms, whatever happened between them, she knew Kara would always catch her and vice versa.

She hadn’t realised just how much she’d missed until that moment, she buried her face in Kara’s neck and inhaled her scent. “You changed your shampoo?”

“Hmm? Yeah, about a month ago,” that brought a fresh wave of pain over Lena, like another dagger in her heart.

“Come on,” Kara said, sensing her heartache, “it’s way too early for us to be awake” she took Lena’s hand and led her back to their room. Kara climbed back into bed and looked up at Lena who seemed uneasy, wringing her hands.

“W-will you hold me?” Lena asked. Kara just opened her arms in response.

__________

The next time they woke up it was just after lunch, they washed up and got dressed. They didn’t really speak that much, both knowing it was time to talk about what happened. It was the moment they needed to have but they were both dreading it.

Kara grabbed two bottles of water and Lena grabbed the blankets, they both needed some kind of comfort, this was going to be raw and unsettling and brutal and they won’t necessarily find comfort in each other right now.

The silence between them was awkward, they had so much to talk about but neither wanted to start. Once they open those floodgates they couldn’t be closed until everything was out in the open. Lena, especially, was petrified that whatever she said, wouldn’t be enough to make Kara stay, she was afraid that she’d past the point of no return this time.

“Kara-”

“Lena-” They both started at the same time, they huffed out a laugh. “Can I go first?” Kara asked, Lena nodded.

Kara took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly, “I need to apologise for the way I acted last night, my behaviour was inexcusable. I wanted to talk about this situation in a mature, adult way but instead… I got drunk and I was hurt and I let my anger control me and that was wrong. I never should have yelled at you. I, of all people, know the affect that has on you.”

“I think… I think I wanted to hurt you, I wanted to make you feel the way I felt and that was wrong and I’m ashamed of the way I treated you.” She could feel Lena looking at her but Kara couldn’t look up, fists clenching in the blanket instead.

“But what you said last night was wrong, it’s not all your fault, Lena. Like I’ve always said, this is a partnership and I have to take responsibility for the things that I did. This isn’t something that crept up on me, this is something I’ve been bottling up for a while now and I should have been confident enough in our relationship to be able to broach this subject before it got this out of hand. I think I’m right in assuming that you had no idea I was feeling this way?”

Lena nodded and sighed deeply, “I should have known,” she whispered. “I should have been here... I mean, I couldn’t even tell you were upset when I got home last night. I was so self-involved and caught up in some stupid comment Lillian made that I couldn’t tell that you were hurting”

“Lena, you’re far from self-involved. You just get a little, for lack of a better word, obsessed with your work-”

“Please, don’t try and justify my behaviour. I have to take responsibility as well. The worst part about this is, we’ve had so many conversations about this in the past, about how I get too wrapped up in work and I neglect to take care of myself.” Lena sounded so broken, clearly aware of the physical affects of her actions.

“I’m so sorry I stood you up last night, I know how much it meant to you. I-I remember how excited you were when we wrote it on the board.” Lena took a sip of water, clearing her throat. “I can’t apologise enough for making you feel like you weren’t important, you are the most important person in my life, and I took you for granted, I assumed that you would always been around” she sniffed, trying to keep her emotions in check. She took another sip of water, “I love you and your opinion of me is what matters most to me. I know I let you down.” Lena stared at her hands and shook her head.

“It started with wanting to make a difference and help people, and I still want that but, there was a part of me that got so caught up in what my Mother thought, trying to impress her, trying to gain validation from a women…I don’t even like! And I almost lost _everything_!” That was the last straw and the dam broke, hot tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry, Kara” she reverted back to the same mantra she adopted early this morning, on the floor of their closet. Kara grabbed her drink and put it on the coffee table, she took her blanket and wrapped it around Lena’s shoulders. Lena sobbed, head in her hands, hunched over as if trying to make herself as small as possible.

Kara made soft shushing sounds trying to soothe her, “you’re not gonna lose me, not even close, this is just a hiccup, a bump in the road and we’re gonna work through it,”

“Why, are you being like this? You should be yelling at me, screaming, I deserve it” it was Kara’s turn for tears, she held the woman she loved as she cried. Kara kept her together, keeping them whole.

“Because I love you, because I need you to understand that you don’t deserve to be yelled at and treated in that way” Kara said against her ear. They held each other until the tears stopped again.

“So, where do we go from here?” Lena hiccuped.

“We work out a strategy moving forward. Starting with getting your sleep schedule back on track and then eating three proper meals a day” Lena’s eyes darted up and then back down, catching the look in Kara’s eyes.

“I didn’t mean to, I just… forgot” she mumbled.

“I know, baby” Kara took Lena’s hands gently, “but your health is the most important thing right now”

“I’m sorry” she said again. 

“I know,”

Lena huffed out a laugh, “you always said sleep deprivation wasn’t healthy. You always took care of me, every big test, every project, every final, you took care of me,” her voice was shaking, “and I threw it back in your face.”

“It wasn’t intentional,” Kara said.

“It doesn’t matter whether it was intentional or not, my actions caused you pain and I can’t apologise enough for that”

“And I accept your apology” Kara said, genuinely, tilting Lena’s head up and looking into her eyes so she knew she was being truthful.

“Umm, can we set some ground rules or promises, I guess? So that this doesn’t happen again” Lena said.

“I think that’s a great idea” Kara smiled.

“Okay… Well, I promise to take a phone charger to work with me so it doesn’t die again” she smiled, “I promise to be home from work in time for dinner and I promise not to work on weekends” Lena felt it was important to make promises that were measurable and she didn’t want to make a promise that she might break, she knew that making small changes would make a big difference to her life.

“I don’t mind you working late occasionally but I would appreciate it if you let me know” Lena nodded. “I promise to not bottle up my emotions like this again, I promise to always speak to you respectfully and I promise to bring you back if it ever gets to this point again-” Lena opened her mouth to speak, “-you can’t always tell, I know that, you put your blinkers on and you go full force and that is one of the things I love about you. You put your whole self into everything you do but I can recognise when it’s getting out of hand and I promise to bring you back, in the right way.”

“I love you, and I promise to _always_ put you first” Kara knew she meant it, she could see it in her eyes. Lena truly thought this was the end of them and this whole situation was a huge wake up call for her.

“I love you too,”

“Shall we get some food?” Lena suggested.

Kara nodded, she watched as Lena went to stand, stopping her before she did, “Can I kiss you?” Lena nodded. Kara leaned in and their lips pressed together for the first time in so long, just a peck and Kara went to pull away. Lena re-captured her lips, hand going to Kara’s neck, reeling her back in. The blonde was surprised but kissed her back, lips slowly moving against one another. It was soft and slow but still passionate, like they were getting re-acquainted with each other.

Kara’s tongue darted out to run along Lena’s lips, she granted her access and Kara slipped her tongue into Lena’s mouth. Their tongues slid against each other, the kiss stayed slow, Lena stroked Kara’s cheek softly. They broke away for air and Lena pressed short pecks to Kara’s lips while they recovered. Kara connected their lips once again, pushing gently against her until she laid back. Lena pulled her down on top of her, she couldn’t remember the last time they had kissed like this.

She let out a soft moan, fisting her hands in Kara’s shirt. They broke away again, noses brushing against one another, Kara smiled, pressing soft kisses to Lena’s lips before dropping her head into Lena’s neck and sighing softly. She held her close to her chest,

“I’ve missed this, I didn’t realise just how much” Lena said, stroking Kara’s hair.

They stayed there, holding each other, healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Lena doesn't have an eating disorder, in case it came off that way. I would never stick that in just for shock value. I questioned myself multiple times about whether to keep it in or not but, it is common for people to lose/gain weight through work related stress and it's been a common theme for Lena to not look after herself properly. 
> 
> Also the shampoo comment hit me right in the heart and I'm not sure why, it must have been a really emotional week!


	14. Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara find their rhythm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final part and then we'll go back to fluffy fun times I promise!
> 
> There is smut in this so I've put a row of X's before it starts and after it finishes in case you want skip.
> 
> Thank you for the continued support! Stay safe!

Lena had kept the promises she’d made so far, no matter how loudly Lillian had screamed at her come Monday morning. She came home that night crying, Kara held her, comforted her, reassured her that what she was doing was right for her health. She could see how difficult it was for her but, she was trying. Kara could see how much she was trying.

“When can you get time off?” Lena asked as soon as she walked through the door at the end of the week.

“Well, hello to you to, my day was great, thanks!” Kara joked. They still hadn’t really found their rhythm yet, things weren’t back to normal as such, they still danced around each other awkwardly sometimes.

“I-I’m sorry, how are you? How was your day?” Lena asked, kissing her in greeting.

“I was only joking, baby. If I put in notice on Monday, a few weeks, maybe? Why?” Kara was sat on the couch, Lena crouched down and rested her head on the arm of the couch.

“I’m getting no where at work, I have tons of holiday time racked up and I want to spend more time with you. I think it would be good for us to get away… reconnect: no work, no phones, no interruptions. Just us. I wanna make this right”

“Cabin in the mountains?” Kara suggested.

“Wherever you want,” Lena whispered.

“I’ll put the request in on Monday” Kara said, simply. Lena smiled and stood up, heading to the kitchen to start dinner.

“Can I ask you something?” Lena called. Kara stood up, leaning her elbows on the counter.

“Shoot”

“Will you come back to Luthor-Corp? Start our lunch dates again?” she started chopping vegetables.

“I wouldn’t have stopped if I hadn’t been all but banned from the building” she laughed. Lena stopped what she was doing and frowned.

“What?”

“I can’t get passed the lobby? I came to bring you lunch one day and the receptionist told me you had revoked my access?”

“You’re kidding?” Kara shook her head, “why would I do that, Kara?”

“I don’t know, I just assumed I was taking up too much of your time, I was a distraction” Kara said.

“You really think that little of me? You think I would do that to you, without talking to you about it first?” Lena looked hurt. Kara had a choice here she could lie and say no but that wouldn’t help them, so she chose to be honest instead.

“I-I, W-well, yeah? We weren’t really… talking at the time” Kara approached her, tried to reach out to her. Lena dropped the knife she was using and stepped away. “Lena” she whispered.

“I need a minute” she said, walking towards their bedroom. Kara sighed, _why couldn’t I just keep my stupid mouth shut?_

Lena returned a few minutes later and resumed chopping the vegetables as if nothing happened. Kara was leaning against the sink behind her, expecting her to say something but she didn’t. The blonde stepped behind her and slipped her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Your access has been fully reinstated and for the record, it wasn’t me who took it away in the first place”

“Let me guess, it was Lillian” she sighed, Lena nodded. “I’m sorry, I know deep down you wouldn’t do that to me,” Lena waved her off.

“I didn’t exactly give you a reason to think otherwise, that’s on me. All of this is on me.” Kara shook her head.

“We’re a team, remember” Kara said.

_________

They arrived at the cabin on Saturday afternoon a few weeks later. It was still as beautiful as it was two years ago when they spent their first anniversary together. Kara took their bags to the bedroom and Lena started putting the groceries away.

“Ground rules” Kara stated when she came back down the stairs, Lena looked up from where she was, “those phones are for emergencies only,” they weren’t stupid, they still brought their phones, but they wouldn’t be used. “The laptop is for movies and nothing else” she walked closer to the kitchen, “and you are going to stop blaming yourself for this.” Lena turned to fill the fridge, Kara shut the door and leaned against it, “do you remember what you told me back in junior year?” Lena shook her head.

Kara held out her hand for Lena to take and dragged her into a hug. “You told me, that we can’t change the past and to dwell on it is only going to make things worse. So lets move forward and have a good vacation, okay?”

“Is that the last rule? Have fun?” Lena asked, kissing her softly.

“Now you’re getting it”

__________

Lena was up early the next morning, making breakfast in bed for Kara. She thought about what Kara said yesterday, the blonde was trying so hard but all Lena could focus on was what she’d done. She knew that Kara had forgiven her but the guilt she was living with was eating away at her. She knew that if she didn’t get over this she would lose Kara but, instead of talking about it she stayed quiet and tried to deal with it herself.

Kara stirred when Lena got back into bed, rolling to rest on top of her, “You’re so comfy” she muttered. Lena held her, rubbing her back while she slowly woke up, “what do you want for breakfast?”

“Already sorted. I made pancakes,” Kara’s head shot up and she kissed all over Lena’s face.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme” Kara clapped her hands together while Lena passed her the tray.

Lena was tucked under Kara’s arm, feeding her chocolate chip pancakes as per her request. Lena cut up some fruit to go with it, she really didn’t feel up to eating, she just felt nauseous, but she promised Kara she would so she picked at it best she could.

The blonde was munching away happily, Lena sat up, a heavy weight sitting on her chest. Whenever she didn’t have anything occupying her brain, her emotions quickly caught up with her and consumed her. She tried so hard to be perfect all the time, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect daughter, the perfect scientist but it was never enough, she always had to sacrifice one so she could focus on the other, It just so happened that Kara was the one that suffered this time, not her, and now she was failing at all three.

“Kara” she whispered, the blonde looked up and concern filled her eyes when she saw Lena’s lip quivering,”I… I don’t think I’m okay” her voice cracked as she spoke.

“Oh, baby girl” Kara put the food to the side and scooped Lena up into her arms she pulled her against her chest, between her legs. “Talk to me,” she mumbled into Lena’s ear.

“I feel so guilty,” Kara knew exactly what that felt that and while she had found ways to handle her feelings, she could understand that it wasn’t so easy for others.

“Why?” Lena contemplated her answer for a moment, trying to find the cause of her feelings.

“Because… I hurt the one person, I care the most about. The one person I love the most.” Lena’s eyes were glassy but she was tired of crying now, she’d been crying every spare moment she had since they hashed out their issues.

“I was hurt yes, but we talked it through, we both apologised and I _forgive_ you. It’s normal to have these issues in relationships. We’re going to fight, we’re going to clash because we’re human and we’re not perfect and that’s okay. We apologise, we make up and we move on.” Lena felt better but there was something else bugging her.

“I’m afraid that I’m going to do it again and I’m going to lose you” she breathed, airing her insecurities is not something that’s easy for her, she always found it easy to open up to Kara but she’d never had any insecurities when it came to their relationship. It was always kind of effortless, they knew each other so well that they didn’t have issues like this.

“I don’t think you will, I can see how much this has impacted you and I don’t think you’d allow yourself to go back there, not to this extent anyway But that’s why I made the promise to bring you back if it ever gets that bad again. I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you out if I have to, just like the multiple times I did in college,” Lena huffed out a small laugh.

“You shouldn’t have to do that” she sighed softly.

“And you shouldn’t have to force me to eat vegetables, but you do and _thank god_ because if not I’d probably have scurvy by now” Lena giggled lightly, “my point is, we take care of each other, we accept each others flaws and we work together to solve our problems. Look at us, three years in and this is the first major issue we’ve had.” She kissed the side of Lena’s head, “also, if I remember rightly there was something about, a no returns policy when it comes to me so I guess your stuck with me,” Kara shrugged her shoulders. Lena’s head dropped back onto Kara’s shoulder and she pressed a kiss to the blonde’s neck.

“You always know what to say, I love you so much”

“I love you more” Kara kissed her forehead. Lena listened intently to everything Kara said and she felt lighter, she felt more secure, they could get through this and she would feel like herself again soon. “What do you want to do today?”

“I think I’d like to go for a hike, I haven’t had a proper workout for a while”

“Oh, well there’s your problem” she joked, “we need to get your blood pumping, get those endorphins flowing” Lena smiled and Kara pulled her impossibly closer, “You need to eat some more though, I’m not going hiking with you if I have to carry you back due to low blood sugar,” Lena giggled, the blonde reached back over for the tray and placed it in front of them. “Think you can finish the rest of that?” There were four pancakes left and quite a lot of fruit.

“No way,” Lena looked back and Kara raised her eyebrows, “you haven’t eaten any fruit this morning” Kara scrunched up her face and whined, “Come on, we’re fighting scurvy one strawberry at a time” they stayed where they were, Lena took small bites and the nausea faded after a few mouthfuls, turning into hunger. She fed Kara strawberries and bananas, giving her kisses when she pouted.

It was the first time since the fight that Lena felt things were normal again, it felt easy, she felt more like herself again.

__________

“Hey Kara,” the blonde looked over to see Lena holding a leaf, “you’re unbe-leaf-able” she said before giggling at her own joke.

“That was terrible” Kara dead-panned.

“Hey! My puns are high quali-tree” the blonde walked towards her shaking her head.

“Oh my god, stop” Kara groaned.

“May the forest be with you” Lena dramatically whispered. Kara kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip.

“I love you”

“I love you too” Lena smiled into the kiss. They walked through the woods surrounding the cabin for a few hours before Kara’s stomach protested and they headed back. Kara fixed them both lunch while Lena set up her laptop, picking a film for them to watch.

Lena fell asleep soon after she’d finished eating, the whole morning had completely wiped her out both physically and emotionally. Kara joined her but woke up after an hour, she draped a blanket over her girlfriend and left her to sleep.

Kara was just finishing up with dinner when she saw Lena stretching out of the corner of her eye, she sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes.

“Hey, sleepyhead” she cooed, Kara padded over to her, watching the sleepy smile stretch across her face.

“How long have I been asleep?” her voice was rough with sleep.

“Like four hours” Kara chuckled. Lena’s eyes widened and she sat up,

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You look like you needed it” Kara shrugged, “come on, I’ve made dinner and I’ve had to entertain myself for the past three hours, you have to take over now” she said pulling Lena up and leading her to the table.

They ate dinner together and Kara made them hot cocoa afterwards while Lena lit the fire. They cuddled up under and blanket and watched a movie, Lena actually managed to stay awake this time.

The pair went to bed soon after, making out for a while, they still hadn’t had sex but there was a process they were working through. Kara knew that Lena hadn’t been herself over the past few weeks and encouraging her to have sex just felt wrong. So, they made out, with a little bit of grinding here and there, both happy to take things slow. It felt a little strange but Kara was happy to wait, happy to just spend time finding their rhythm again.

__________

“I’m going to be so sore in the morning” Lena groaned, she could already feel her muscles seizing up after over use. Lena and Kara had just done a HIIT workout and although they had been hiking every day, her body was going to hurt tomorrow.

“Sounds like we need some hot tub time then,” Kara waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Lena had been so much happier over the past few days, Kara felt as though they were almost back to normal.

“Oh, you just wanna see me in a bathing suit” Lena teased.

“Umm can you blame me? Baby, I don’t think what you brought qualifies as a bathing suit” Kara shot back, Lena smirked devilishly.

Kara’s jaw hit the floor when Lena dropped her bathrobe and stepped into the hot tub, there may have been a slight whimper but Kara would never admit it. Lena was wearing a red, halter neck bikini top that did not cover much and neither did the matching bottoms, she was basically wearing a thong and Kara was _here for it._

“I’m never taking you to the beach” Kara said, dragging Lena over to her.

“You really think I’d wear this to the beach? No, this is only for you, darling” she purred, Kara’s eyes darkened and her heart fluttered, that was the first time Lena had called her ‘darling’ since that night. Kara was elated, she could finally see her Lena again.

Lena reached behind her and grabbed two glasses of champagne, handing one to Kara with a kiss. “What are we toasting to?” Lena asked.

“Hmmm, how about health, love and happiness?”

“Sounds like a bumper sticker, I like it, to health, love and happiness” they both took a sip, Kara put her glass back down and wrapped her arms around Lena.

“How are your legs?” Kara asked, running her hands up and down Lena’s thighs.

“So far, so good. Tomorrow? Ooooh, I’m not looking forward to it” Lena grimaced.

“I’ll help you out” Kara promised, “as long as you wear that” she teased.

“Deal” Lena grinned. The ravenette looped her arms around Kara’s neck, playing with the baby hairs at the back of her neck.

“How are you feeling?” Lena sighed, softly and Kara searched her face for any discomfort.

“I feel so much better than I did a few days ago. I think I tried to deal with my insecurities by myself for so long, that it escalated in my head. I knew talking about it would help but, I couldn’t bring myself to say anything.”

“I think our communication has had a bit of a break down recently, but I can tell things are going back to some kind of normal. I’m really enjoying spending time with you” Kara kissed her chastely.

“You’re right, I feel like things can only get better from here.” Lena cupped her face and stroked her jaw, she stared into Kara’s eyes and smiled.

“What are you thinking?” Kara mumbled, pressing her forehead against Lena’s.

“I’m thinking that we should do this more often and I’m thinking about how much I’ve missed having this time with you, but I’m happy that I’m here now.” She kissed Kara passionately, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting softly. Kara moaned and slipped her tongue into Lena’s mouth, twisting and fighting for dominance. The blonde pushed her backwards until Lena’s back pressed up against the wall of the hot tub, Kara took control of the kiss, one hand cupping her face, the other sliding down to pull her closer.

All the blood in Kara’s body rushed to her swim shorts, she brushed her hand against the fabric of Lena’s bikini bottoms and Lena groaned deeply. This had been a long time coming for the both of them.

“Not here,” Lena panted, Kara practically vaulted out of the hot tub and lifted Lena up bridal style. Lena giggled, she attached her lips to Kara’s earlobe, tugging it into her mouth, sucking hard.

“Baby, we’re not gong to make it to the bed if you keep doing that” Kara groaned, trying to focus. The blonde placed her on the bed, crawling after her, she nudged Lena’s legs apart and settled between them. Lena pulled her down and connected their lips again, moaning when Kara’s hand ran up her body, lightly brushing her skin before cupping her jaw. Kara pulled away before things went too far.

“Are you sure, baby? We don’t have to do anything tonight” she looked into green eyes, Kara needed to be sure that Lena wanted this and not because she thought it’s what Kara wanted. She could wait, she’d wait as long as Lena needed.

“I’m sure, I want this, I want you” Lena breathed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kara captured her lips, swallowing Lena’s moans. The blonde tugged at the strings of Lena’s top, undoing it and throwing it behind her, she kissed down Lena’s neck and across the top of her breasts, capturing her nipple and sucking it into her mouth. She licked and sucked marks into Lena’s breasts, relishing in the soft moans and whines she released.

Kara sat up and Lena pulled at Kara’s top, the blonde got the hint and took it off. Lena pushed Kara onto her back and straddled her hips, she kissed Kara’s chest, pinching and rolling her nipples into stiff peaks before sucking and biting them. Kara whined and arched her back into Lena’s mouth. The blonde slipped her hand into Lena’s swim suit and groaned when she felt how wet she was. Kara rubbed her thumb over Lena’s stiff clit and Lena ground her hips down, trying to get more friction.

Kara flipped them again, she looked at Lena who nodded, chest heaving as Kara slid the bikini bottoms down her legs. She slipped a finger into Lena, curling it upwards, Lena dragged Kara’s mouth back to hers, biting her lips and whining. Kara slipped another finger inside her, stretching her, Lena was so worked up and it had been so long since she’d had any release that it wouldn’t take long for her to come. Kara pumped her fingers in and out of Lena, she pressed small circles into her clit and swallowed her moans as she came around her fingers.

“Fuck,” Lena panted, Kara fucked her slowly, bringing her down gently. Lena pushed at Kara’s swim shorts, watching as her hard cock bounced up and slapped her abs. Kara kicked them off and settled between Lena’s legs, she slid her cock against Lena’s soaked pussy before pressing the head into her.

“God, you’re so fucking tight” Kara dropped her head into Lena’s neck, she slowly pushed deeper allowing Lena time to adjust. Kara pulled out until just the tip was inside and thrust back inside, going as deep as she could, hitting all the right spots. Lena whimpered and thrashed against the bed, dragging her nails down Kara’s back to rest on her ass, pulling her closer.

Kara picked up the pace slightly, driving her hips into Lena’s. She bent down to bite at Lena’s lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. Kara’s hand slid down to rub Lena’s clit, it had been so long that she knew she wouldn’t last long and she wanted Lena to come again. She thrust her hips faster and sucked on Lena’s neck.

“Come for me, baby, please- wanna feel you come” Kara groaned into her neck. Lena came with a scream, Kara followed closely behind. Kara moaned deeply, Lena’s walls clenching around her cock, prolonging her orgasm as she filled her up.

XXXXXXXXXX

“I love you,” Lena panted, pressing kisses to Kara’s shoulder and any skin she could reach.

“I love you too” Kara mumbled. They stayed like that, drinking each other in. Lena buried her face in Kara’s hair, planting soft kisses into her hair while she recovered.

“Kara,” she said, inhaling her scent.

“Mm?” Kara murmured.

“I hate your new shampoo” Kara laughed loudly, she couldn’t help it, and Lena giggled.

__________

The couple spent the next two weeks enjoying each other.

They made breakfast together in the mornings, before taking a walk in the woods, picking a different trail every day. Lena had brought their scrapbook and they worked together to fill in the pages that they had missed while being so busy with work. They spent evenings, cuddled up in front of the fire and nights were spent getting fully reacquainted with each other in the bedroom.

By the end of their vacation, it was almost as if nothing was wrong in the first place and they quickly fell into their normal routine. Lena was also happier, she was well rested, eating properly and exercising everyday which worked wonders for her, she also felt closer to Kara than ever before and she was so grateful that they took the time to reconnect with each other.

A few days after they went back to work, Lena made the breakthrough she so desperately needed and she was still home in time for dinner.


	15. Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the fluff fest!
> 
> Bob commented asking for a chapter where Siobhan injures Kara and Lena takes care of her. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kara was sat cross-legged on the end of Lena’s bed, watching her pack and pouting.

“Kara, where did you put my cleats?” Lena huffed, hands on her hips. Kara just looked up from where she sat, lip quivering. “The sooner I pack, darling, the sooner we can do something more fun” she pecked Kara’s pouty lips. “Please?” the blonde grumbled but went to where she’d bundled the shoes up in a hoodie and launched them across the room while Lena was in the bathroom.

“It’s not fair” Kara whined, “I don’t want you to go”

“I know, but it’s just one day and then I’ll be back” Lena’s next game was away from National City which meant the team wouldn’t be back until later that day. It was also the same day as Kara’s next game which is why she was being so difficult. “I’ll be back before the end of your game” Lena kissed her again.

“What about our pre-game ritual?” Kara frowned.

“I already made your favourite, all you have to do is heat it up. You can take my team hoodie and your favourite blanket for your nap” now she thinks about it, it really is like having a child sometimes, but Lena wouldn’t have it any other way. “Alex is gonna do your hair,” she tucked Kara’s hair behind her ear, “and I’ll give you your good luck kisses before I go. It’s going to be fine, I promise” Kara sighed and fell forward into Lena’s body, she wrapped her arms around Lena’s legs.

“Why did you have to be so good at soccer?” Kara mumbled into her stomach, “why couldn’t you just be a regular nerd?” Lena would usually clap back but she knew Kara was feeling particularly vulnerable so instead she carded her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Of course this had happened before, they were both athletes and they couldn’t make it to every single game, both of them having away games constantly. Lena knew why she was acting this way, Kara was playing Central City, which meant Siobhan was coming to NCU.

Again, Kara and Lena were secure enough in their relationship that it didn’t really bother either of them per say, but Kara would prefer to have Lena with her. Lena gave her an extra boost of confidence, she said that Kara just liked to show off for her, and there may be some truth in that but Kara really felt like she needed Lena there for this particular game.

“Annnd, Sam said we can break tradition and you guys can come over for movie night after the game, I think it has more to do with Alex than you, but still” Lena tilted her chin up, “you’re gonna be okay, baby, just don’t start a fight” she teased.

“If she plays fairly, I won’t have to” Kara grumbled.

“Kara” Lena warned.

“Fine,” the blonde huffed, “I’ll be the bigger person” Lena rewarded her with a kiss.

“Let me finish packing and then we can go get ice-cream” Kara perked up slightly but she was still grumpy all the way up until she dropped Lena and Sam off the next day.

“You promise to score four goals and absolutely destroy them?” Kara mumbled.

“I promise to try,” Lena smiled. “Do you promise to be good ?” Kara nodded, “I’ll watch your game on the way home and I’ll be back before it ends”

Kara still had that permanent pout on her face, Lena kissed her and nibbled that pouty bottom lip.

__________

Lena’s game ended in a draw, it was a tough game but she was happy with the result. It wasn’t a crucial match, it was early in the season and they were still breaking in new players. She set up her laptop and put Kara’s game on, Sam laid her head on Lena’s shoulder and slept through the first two quarters.

“Mmm, what I miss?” Sam said, voice full of sleep.

“There was a fight at the end of the first quarter” Lena said, eyes glued to the screen.

“Why didn’t you wake me?! Did Kara finally bitch slap her?” Sam was wide awake now.

“It wasn’t Kara, Central City are still using dirty tactics. Their Centre basically attacked ours, it was brutal, the atmosphere on that court is hostile.” She mumbled, Lena was worried about Kara, she could see the tension in her shoulders.

“Siobhan must be really good in bed” Lena snapped her head over to Sam and shot her a look. “What? Central City has always played this way and yet Kara still banged her after every game… I’m just saying” Sam held her hands up.

“She clearly failed to tame that bitch” Lena joked.

The third quarter began and Central City came out full force, they pushed, shoved and tripped every player they could. There was a gnarly collision between two players that made Sam and Lena cringe, the medics were called onto the court and Kara looked livid. Siobhan walked past Kara and clearly made a comment that Kara did not like, one of her team mates had to pull her back by her arm and step in front of her, the blonde’s eyes stayed locked on the brunette, her jaw clenched tightly.

“This isn’t gonna end well” Sam said.

“Kara won’t do anything,” Lena was sure of that, “she’s pissed but she won’t risk a game ban over some stupid comment,”

“What if that comment was about you?”

“It probably was about me but, she still won’t do anything”

They were half way through the fourth quarter and Kara had decided that if she couldn’t hit Siobhan, then she would score as many times as possible: 3-pointer after 3-pointer after 3-pointer. Central City was angry, the crowd were majority NCU fans and Kara was show-boating.

Siobhan was the one to snap.

Kara jumped up for another shot and Siobhan slammed into her, more of a football tackle then block. Kara put her foot down behind her, trying to break her fall, her foot landed wrong, her entire body weight on the side of her foot. The referee blew the whistle and the game stopped but Kara couldn’t get up, she had one hand covering her face, the other was clenched into a fist and she was slamming it against the floor.

Lena froze: shock, concern, worry, _anger_ all flashed across her face. Sam gripped her hand and Lena looked over at her, still unable to say anything. She watched as Kara hobbled off of the court, supported by one of the trainers, they led her out of the gym to one of the training rooms, Lena assumed.

Lena’s knee started bouncing uncontrollably and her jaw was clenched tightly. Lena didn’t really get angry all that often, not to the point she was right now, but this was Kara and she promised Kara that it was going to be okay.

“Hey, you need to calm down,” Sam warned. “I’m not going to let you go in there when you’re this angry,” Sam shut the laptop and took it away from her. “Take the rest of the time we have left of the journey to calm down, you being like this and flying off the handle is not going to help Kara, okay?” Sam pulled Lena into a hug and Lena nodded. Sam was right, her anger wasn’t going to help the situation, she needed to be calm until she saw Kara.

Sam and Lena made it back to the athletic complex around ten minutes after the game finished. Alex met them outside, “hey guys, good game tonight,” she greeted Sam with a kiss, “Kara’s through here, she’s okay, but she has sprained her ankle quite badly” Sam grabbed hold of Lena’s hand and squeezed tightly, Lena looked up and nodded.

Kara was laid back on the examination table, her right foot was elevated on a pillow and covered in ice.

“Hey, hot shot” Lena stroked her hair back from her face, “you played so well tonight, I’m so proud of you” she leaned down and kissed Kara’s forehead. Kara knew she didn’t just mean the way she played, Lena was proud of the way she acted, she hadn’t lost her temper even when Siobhan tried to rile her up. “How’s your ankle?”

“Hurts” Kara mumbled, “looks worse than it is, promise” Lena cupped her face and turned to the medic.

“When does she get to go home?” Lena asked.

“We’ve checked her over and I’m confident there are no broken bones, as soon as we’ve finished icing her foot, I’ll wrap it and she’ll be good to go.” Lena nodded. “Now, she needs to stay off the ankle as much as possible, she can have ibuprofen after the first 48 hours, that will help with the swelling but only paracetamol up until that point,” Lena nodded again. “She needs to keep her ankle elevated and ice it every 2-3 hours for 20 minutes.”

“Anything else she needs to do?” the medic shook his head.

“I’ll get all the information printed off before you go but it is _vital_ to her recovery that she stays off that foot, no strenuous exercise for at least 2 weeks, we’ll have her come back in and check her over again, make sure there’s no ligament damage but, as I said, I’m confident that it’s just a sprain and she’ll be back to practice in no time” Lena nodded again, they both went back over to Kara, the medic took the ice away and began wrapping her ankle in bandages.

“Looks like you’re gonna have a very boring couple of weeks, Kar” she said, stroking Kara’s head.

“You’re gonna stay with me, right?” Kara grimaced when the bandages were tightened.

“Of course, we gotta make sure you stay still somehow” she teased. The medic wrapped her foot and then they were able to take Kara home. They saw Siobhan from across the parking lot and she sent a smug smile towards Kara. Sam pulled Alex away and round to the drivers seat.

“She could have seriously injured my sister and she just gets to go back as if she did nothing wrong” Alex gritted her teeth, Sam cupped her face and stroked her cheek.

“I know, baby” she whispered, “but she wants a reaction out of you, lets just get Kara home and we’ll worry about her later, okay?” Alex nodded, Sam kissed her softly.

Lena had helped Kara into the back seat and the blonde tucked her face into Lena’s neck, “you played really well, tonight” Kara murmured.

“So, did you” Lena kissed her head and stroked her hair the whole way home.

Alex and Lena helped Kara to their apartment, sitting her down on the couch. Lena went to Kara’s room and grabbed a pillow for her foot, she rested her foot on the coffee table and Lena sat down next to her.

“You want potstickers, Kar?” Kara looked back and nodded, Alex kissed her forehead. Lena stood up and Kara grabbed her hand, pulling her back down.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get you a blanket” she planted a kiss on Kara’s lips, “you want the fluffy one?” she whispered, Kara nodded. Lena came back a minute later, tucking Kara under her arm pressing kisses into her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

“I feel disgusting” Kara moaned, she’d managed to get changed after the game but she hadn’t showered so she felt icky.

“Yeah, you stink too” Alex joked. Kara threw a pillow at her, grumbling. She looked over at Lena who was avoiding eye contact.

“Wait, really?” she pouted, Lena chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“No, you’re good” she said, “I think it would be better if you showered tomorrow though, you should rest tonight” Kara nodded, happily distracted by the potstickers Alex handed her. She insisted that Lena feed her ice-cream afterwards because she was hurt, Lena rolled her eyes, playfully, but did it anyway, pressing kisses to Kara’s cheeks with every mouthful.

Alex and Sam went to bed after the second movie, Alex kissed Kara’s head again, promising she’d get her all the junk food she wanted tomorrow morning. Sam gave her a fist bump and promised to tear out Siobhan’s pony tail next time she saw her.

“Let’s ice your foot again before we go to bed” Lena said getting up to grab a bag of ice, she got Kara some painkillers as well.

“I was showing off, that’s why she did it” Kara mumbled. Lena pushed her hair away from her face, kissing her temple.

“So? You’ve done that before and no one has tried to hurt you. Siobhan doesn’t get a free pass just because you’ve got history, she’s an adult and she needs to learn how to keep her emotions in check.” Kara nodded, tucking her face into Lena’s neck and she stroked her hair.

“It’s gonna be okay, I’m gonna nurse you back to full health and you’ll be back to showing off before you know it” she teased.

“Will you wear a nurse’s outfit?” Kara asked, fluttering her eyelashes, Lena laughed.

“Nice try” Lena poked her sides, she stood up and grabbed something from her bag,”I almost forgot, here you go” Lena handed Kara her ring and she slipped it back onto her finger.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered, “I still want that nurses outfit though” Lena quirked her eyebrow.

She helped Kara to her room and sat her on the end of the bed, “you wanna wear that to bed or something different?” Kara opted to change, she would get too hot sleeping in sweatpants and a hoodie all night. Lena helped her change into a t-shirt and a fresh pair of boxers and then got her settled in bed, a pillow resting under her foot to keep it elevated. She slipped a pair of fluffy socks on her feet so they wouldn’t get cold and then joined her in bed. She settled next to Kara, her hand slipping underneath her shirt, scratching her abs lightly.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked, confused.

“Um, going to sleep?” Lena giggled.

“Why are you over there?” Kara lifted her head to look at her.

“Because you’re injured and I don’t want to hurt you” Lena said, hand stroking her stomach.

“Get over here!”

“Darling,” she said, softly.

“Lena, if you don’t move, I will” Kara said sternly. Lena sighed and moved over to lean her head on Kara’s chest. Kara pulled her leg over her hips and whined.

“Go to sleep, baby” Lena murmured, stroking Kara’s face. Kara whined again and Lena huffed, moving to straddled her lap, “you happy now?” Kara beamed and nodded, pulling Lena down to rest against her chest.

“Why are you wearing sweatpants?” Kara tugged at the waistband and Lena could hear the pout in her voice.

“Well, we can’t all be a human furnace” she teased, kissing Kara’s neck, “will you go to sleep now?” Kara made a noise of confirmation. Lena stayed there until she was sure Kara was asleep and then moved off of her, giving her plenty of space but keeping an arm around her waist.

__________

Lena was in the kitchen making pancakes for Kara when Alex and Sam came barrelling through the door with bags of food and a stool?

“What have you two been doing?” she smirked.

“All of Kara’s favourites” Alex said, putting the bags down on the counter.

“And a stool so she doesn’t have to stand up in the shower” Sam smiled, proudly.

“Is that from the chem lab?” Lena asked. They both nodded.

“We pulled off the heist of the century” Sam said excitedly and Lena laughed.

“You know they have cameras all over that building?” Lena said.

“Uh huh, but all they’ll see is two clowns sprinting down the hall carrying a stool” Alex laughed pulling two Halloween masks from a bag. Lena laughed at the pair, they looked so proud of themselves.

“You two shouldn’t be left unsupervised” Lena laughed, “well breakfast is almost ready, criminal masterminds still eat pancakes, right?”

“Fuck yeah! Is the cripple awake yet?” Alex asked.

“Don’t think so, if she was I reckon she’d be whining by now” Lena said. Alex went to go get Kara and Sam helped Lena finish breakfast. Lena made a smiley face out strawberries and bananas knowing Kara would be eating a lot of sugar over the weekend. She finished making smoothies and coffee for the group and saw Kara emerge from her room with help from Alex.

“Hey, sleepyhead” Kara hopped onto one of the bar stools, Lena put her breakfast in front of her and kissed her temple.

“Look, Alex, my pancakes are happy to see me” Kara clapped happily.

Alex cleared her throat, “yo, Arias, why aren’t my pancakes happy to see me?” Alex pointed at her plate.

“Cos, you’re not injured and we don’t have to find creative ways to get you to eat fruit” Sam smiled, sweetly. Kara made a noise of protest and cocked her head to the side and Alex pouted, “fineee, give me your plate” she rolled her eyes but made Alex her own fruity face and she smiled gleefully.

They finished with breakfast and Kara finally got to take a shower, howling at the image of the pair running through the school halls dressed as clowns. She insisted that Lena shower with her for no other reason than, she was hurt and she wanted her too.

Kara was pampered for two weeks straight, the swelling on her ankle went down after a few days meaning she was allowed to walk on it for small periods of time. She got it checked out properly just to be on the safe side and it was confirmed that there was no ligament damage, but she still needed to be careful.

Lena drove her to campus every morning and took her home, she met her after every class she could, helping her to the next one. When she stayed at her apartment, Lena cooked her favourite meals, which Alex also enjoyed, made sure her foot was elevated and she was comfortable. She was lavished with attention and care to the point where she considered thanking Siobhan next time she saw her.

And when she was feeling much better, Lena dressed up as a nurse for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've mentioned this before but feel free to leave prompts if there's anything you want to read. I have a bunch of chapters written up ready for editing but if you have any ideas, leave a comment!


	16. Negative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Pirina: how would they handle a pregnancy scare
> 
> I have writer's block when it comes to another story, so I wrote this instead! Thank you for all the kind words and support, it really does mean the world to me! I hope you enjoy and I hope you're having a wonderful day wherever you are! Stay safe, stay healthy, stay happy!

”Lena! Lena! Lena! Yoohoooo I’m homeeeee” Kara called as she entered the penthouse. Lena was usually home from work earlier than Kara on Fridays but no response came. She dumped her stuff by the door and walked through the penthouse, no sign of Lena. She went to their bedroom and Kara saw Lena curled up on the bed, she smiled and jumped onto the bed.

“Is this where the party’s at?” Kara asked, snuggling into Lena.

Lena felt sick, she’d felt nauseas all day, she didn’t know whether it was bad sushi or the fact that she’d realised her period was two weeks late.

“Is it cramps again?” Kara asked, softly. She began rubbing circles on Lena’s stomach, something she always did when she was in pain.

Tears filled Lena’s eyes, she was absolutely _terrified_.

“I’m late” Lena whispered. Kara’s head popped up and she looked down at Lena who had her face buried into her pillow.

“Late for what?” Lena nodded down to the hand on her belly. Kara looked down and it clicked, she stopped her movements but kept her hand on Lena’s stomach. A barrage of emotions washed over her but the one that settled in the pit of her stomach was fear.

“Okay,” she breathed, “it’s gonna be alright, do you have a test?” Lena shook her head, still unable to really say anything, if she tried to speak she’s sure she would throw up. She’d driven past so many pharmacies on the way home but she couldn’t bring herself to go on in, she almost didn’t want to know.

“Well we need to know either way, so I’ll run to the store and pick one up” she kissed Lena’s cheek and climbed off the bed. Lena didn’t move, she just laid there staring at the wall. Kara grabbed her a bottle of water when she went past the kitchen so she was prepared when Kara got back.

On the way to the store, she thought more about the possibility of Lena being pregnant, the initial feeling of fear dissipated quickly and turned into pure excitement. She tried not to get ahead of herself but she couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought of them having a baby, After all, Kara had always wanted a family.

She picked up three tests just to be sure, she didn’t want to run the risk of false positives and she grabbed a jumbo pack of condoms because she doubted Lena would let her go anywhere near her without one after this. Lena was on birth control but it’s not 100% effective, Kara felt she should take some responsibility as well.

She doesn’t know why she did it but she wandered into the clothes section. She silently gasped at the baby clothes, they were so _small_ : little body suits, hats, socks, Kara almost shed a tear at the little dungaree sets. She needed to get out of there before she bought everything.

Lena was still in the same position when Kara got back. Kara handed her the tests and she raised an eyebrow, “I just thought we should be sure” she shrugged.

“Thank you” she whispered, kissing her softly. She went to the bathroom and shut the door. Kara emptied the contents of the bag into the drawer of her night stand and sat on the end of the bed. Lena opened the door and Kara shot up, walking over to hold her, “two minutes” she murmured.

It was the longest two minutes of their lives.

Lena clung onto her, face buried into her neck. Kara counted down the seconds, one hand threaded through Lena’s hair, scratching her scalp.

The timer on Lena’s phone blared through the room. Lena switched it off and they shuffled over to the sink.

Lena felt sick again. 

“Can you do it?” she asked, Kara nodded and leaned over.

“Negative.” Kara said blankly.

“Oh, thank god” Lena sighed in relief. Kara plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around, pulling her into a hug.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, I was a mess earlier. I was just so scared. Thank you, for being there for me” Lena kissed her neck and Kara just held her tighter. Lena pulled away after a while, “what do you want to do for dinner?” she asked.

“Whatever you want, I don’t mind” Kara smiled.

“You okay?” Lena frowned, cupping her cheek.

“Yeah, of course, it’s just been a long day” Kara lied. She should have just said something but, she needed time to digest her feelings and she didn’t want to upset Lena again, she’d already had an overwhelming day.

“You wanna order takeout and cuddle on the couch?” Kara nodded.

“Yeah, pick what you want, I’m gonna get changed” she kissed Lena and patted her butt when she walked away, Lena turned back and Kara shot her a cheeky wink heading into their closet.

She cried silently for a few minutes before wiping her face and getting changed, heading out to find Lena.

They spent the evening eating their body weight in Chinese food, before falling into bed together. But, Kara couldn’t sleep, her thoughts were consuming her.

Kara thought back to all the times they had spoken about kids and realised that Lena had never really expressed any interest in having them, they only spoke about Kara wanting them. She didn’t want to lose Lena but, she wanted a family more than anything else in the world. She held onto Lena tighter and felt her sigh contentedly.

“Lena” she whispered, Lena hummed in response, “you awake?”

“Mmm, what’s up?” she murmured.

“If… if you were pregnant” Kara took a breath, “would you have kept it?” she whispered, she didn’t want to think the worst but, she couldn’t help it. Lena leaned over and switched on the lamp, she saw the un-shed tears glistening in Kara’s eyes.

“Oh baby, of course I would keep it” Lena straddled her lap and cupped her face, “I’m not going to lie to you, I was petrified. We’ve only just graduated and I’m not ready to be a Mom just yet. But, I wouldn’t love our baby any less, it would be half you and you’re my favourite person in the world” she stroked Kara’s face, “did you want me to be pregnant?”

“I was scared when you first told me but I thought about it more and more and yes, I would have been ecstatic if we were having a baby” she looked down at her hands.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t consider how you would feel, I just assumed you would feel the same way” she pulled Kara into a hug, “I promise I’ll give you a baby in the future” she mumbled into her ear.

“I just kept thinking about the talks we’ve had in the past and I realised you never said you wanted kids. I got so worried” Kara sniffled.

“I know having kids is a deal breaker for you, I wouldn’t string you along like that.” She let go of Kara and looked into her eyes, “just know, I want _everything_ with you, Kara”

“Oh, thank god” Kara sighed in relief and Lena smiled.

“Are you okay?”

“I feel strange, I’m upset over losing something that I never had in the first place” Lena kissed her tear-stained cheeks.

“I know that you’ve dreamed of having a family since you were a teenager. Today, that dream was dangled in front of you, only to be snatched away. It’s perfectly understandable to feel upset about that.” Kara looked into her eyes. “One day, I promise”

“Well, can we start soon? We gotta have, like, twelve while I’m still young” Kara gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

“I’ll give you one and a cat” Lena dead-panned.

“Two and a puppy” Kara bartered.

“Let’s start with one and go from there-” Kara opened her mouth to speak, “-and yes, you can have a puppy as well” Kara clapped gleefully. Lena moved them so that Kara was laying on her chest: playing with her hair, massaging the back of her neck, rubbing her back, kissing her forehead. Showering her with affection until she felt her relax.

“How are you feeling, darling?” She asked.

“Mmm still a little bummed but more relieved that we’re on the same page,” she mumbled sleepily.

“I’ll make it up to you, we can practice making babies all you want tomorrow” she felt Kara giggle against her chest.

“Deal!”

__________

Lena got her period a week later.

“Kara, do you know where your tweezers are? I think I’ve lost mine” Lena called from the bathroom.

“Uhh, I think there’s some in my night stand” Kara was stood in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for dinner. She suddenly remembered what was in her draw, “Lena, wait!” she sprinted to the bedroom, tackling Lena onto the bed.

It was too late.

Lena already had the shoes in her hand. They were the size of a newborn baby’s feet, light grey, sneaker style shoes with little, yellow ducks printed all over them.

“W-when?” Lena breathed.

“The night I went to get the pregnancy test” she whispered, “I didn’t even realise they were in my basket ‘til I got to the checkout” Lena turned them over in her hands, “I’m sorry, Lena. I forgot they were even in there, I’ll throw them away.”

“No, don’t do that.” she rubbed her thumbs over the tiny shoes, “we’ll keep them safe,” she didn’t know when the tears started but they were falling fast, “how could I be scared of something with feet this small?” she laughed through her tears.

“Well, you’re scared of spiders so…” Lena swatted her leg but chuckled, Kara pressed her face into Lena’s neck.

“Oh god,” she wiped her eyes, “I understand exactly how you feel now… How can I miss something I never had?” She whispered, Kara held her tightly.

“One day” Kara hummed.

They kept those shoes in perfect condition as a promise to each other that one day, when they were both ready, they would have their own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at work and it sucks. Someone, anyone, tell me something good that happened to you today!

**Author's Note:**

> I did not read the prompt properly before I wrote this and ended up writing Kara having full Dutch braids instead, so I'm sorry for that! But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> Edit: this is what Kara’s Viking braids look like https://pin.it/dtrTrFH


End file.
